Luffy's Renewed System
by Hector Flores
Summary: After suffering in a horrible future, Luffy gains the chance to make everything better, to prevent that hell that he once lived it, to make the world be as it should be by renewing an old dream and making a system that works.
1. Chapter 1

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

This is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100. We decided to write this fanfiction.

Well, this is not how I think my life would end, decades of searching for the most elusive treasures, the treasure that apparently I buried or hid in a previous life, go figure, and how does my life come to end up? With me being fed grapes by the single most beautiful woman in the world? No.

By finding the treasure, living my life in luxury surrounded by a harem of beautiful ladies who live to make sure my life is happy and content? Again, No. Fame, Glory, Recognition? Again stop asking the obvious questions, No, No, and well sort of but not the recognition you are thinking.

How did I end up? In prison, in the worst prison in the entire world. A prison that is so horrible that some people are actually happy to hear the executioner is coming for them. The prison is where the former world government used to lock people up who were either too dangerous or rebellious, it was called Impel Down.

I honestly don't know how long I have been down here, I know that my crew is down here somewhere but that is basically a given considering how much we did to try to stop the evil plots of the very same tyrants who took over the world and locked us in this very prison.

Why is this prison so horrible? Well, the world was pretty much in a horrible situation with a group calling themselves the Celestial Dragons could pretty much do whatever they wanted and that includes throw decency out the window and use the very people that were supposed to help and protect people into their tools.

They killed when the mood struck them, they burned islands simply because they stepped on a turd, and they behaved like the very notion of breathing the same air as everyone else was the most disgusting thing ever, and this made them into self-serving, egotistical psychopaths, and no I don't care about how that makes them feel since I am already down here, and they don't care what I say.

You think a group like that could not possibly get worse, well you would be wrong. The world government was overseen by a group of elderly men, you know the most capable and intelligent men to see that the world functions and that normal people have the chance to have a decent life, well that sort of rubbed four celestial dragons the wrong way.

They pretty much killed all the other celestial dragons, and then they killed the Elder Stars, with the ones that pretty much told the Marines what to do, basically used to run the world government dead, these four took over the world government and then they decided to call themselves the Celestial Emperors. Stupid I know.

Well if Impel Down was bad before after they took over it got even worse, they actually use it as a playground, and by playground I mean they take a prisoner and have fun torturing and mutilating that poor person in so many horrible ways, hell would seem like an actual vacation spot by comparison.

I honestly don't know how many years I spend down here, all I know is that they keep bringing people in to this place, most cities and villages on the islands don't exist anymore, and my only company is some people I never thought I would ever meet, first is none other than Doctor Vegapunk, I know, this is strange to me, that one of the most respected scientists is locked up in the same cell as I am.

The other is a man I started to call Old Phil, now if I have to be honest the only reason me and the others have anything to eat at all is largely because of Phil, is ate a devil fruit that allows him to open a passage to anywhere he wants and he can use it to bring things to us. I do mean bring anything he wants.

Thanks to him we got food, medicines and things we can use, but since he is old, or his body is so weak, he can't open a passage large enough for people, things he can bring no problem, but help us escape his hell, not happening.

The other person is Bill, and again the guy is really old. Bill is the one that pretty much helps us keep sane, see Bill is a guy that ate a devil fruit that allows him to modify things by touching them into anything he wants, and mostly he has been doing that to make games for us. Without him, boredom would have turned us all insane.

Well, Doctor Vegapunk is insane or at least he sounds like he is insane. He keeps muttering that he is building a time machine that he will use to prevent what happened and make it so the world doesn't turn into the living hell that it is.

I honestly most of the time don't really care, my wife Hancock was butchered in front of me, while she was pregnant with our daughter no less, her sisters were killed, butchered and baked for one of the Celestial Emperors to eat as a snack, and most of my friends are locked in this living nightmare were apparently I will spend the rest of my life not knowing if my crew is even alive.

"Hey Luffy, dinner is almost ready. Who about you stop being so downright introverted and come and eat something. I didn't go through the trouble of making this meal for it to go to waste you know."

I looked at him and could not help but to do something I haven't done in apparently years, laugh. "Sorry Phil, just trying to come to terms with my rotten luck you know, one minute I am off trying to save the world, hunt for treasure and have a good time with the people I care about, and then I end up here."

"Yea Phil, we both know what that is like, come on, let's eat something while Doctor Vegapunk is off using the stuff we brought him, he sure had me modify some of that stuff in weird ways. You told him that dinner was going to be ready soon right? Well if he doesn't come it is his fault for not paying attention."

I looked at Bill and again felt like laughing, "I don't want to hear about making weird stuff from a guy that made a game out of the skin of a peeled apple. Your devil fruit power is strange and that should be saying something coming from a rubber man. I say we should hold some of the food for the doc, it's not his fault he is always thinking of inventions he wanted to make."

Bill looks at me, "Yea, but Luffy thanks to the new regime he is never going to be able to put those inventions to work even if he does build them. You know the only inventions that will see the light of day is stuff that either makes the tyrants in charge more powerful or can cause a lot of people to suffer, which in that case the Doc told them to kiss his furry rear."

The Doc finally showed up to eat dinner with us, "Which is exactly the reason I ended up getting locked up in this cell with you three clowns. Now for your information one day you will thank me for trying to make my latest invention, the time machine."

I could not laugh, could not smile, could not shed a single tear. No matter how I am tortured or how much people remind me of how I ended up in this dump, my emotions were as colder than anything on this world, how could they be any different, I lost everything that made my life worthwhile.

It is true what they say, you only value things once you lose them. I used to be so oblivious to the advances of women and if they were attractive or not, I looked at all of them as if they looked the same, paid no mind to the effort some of them took or their obvious interest, I am different now, but it doesn't matter.

The beautiful ladies I once met are dead, and the only women in this dump are guards and I have seen zombies with nicer figures, and personalities than them. I am not kidding these chicks were not hit by the ugly tree branch, they were hit by the tree and then made to drink and eat the leaves.

Every day was the same thing till finally, finally the project of Doctor Vegapunk was finished and we could not believe what he made it was possibly the single most hideous looking thing on the planet, and this thing is supposed to set us free? Honestly, I haven't heard Bill and Phil laugh so much in all the time that I have known them.

"Ha, Ha, Bloody, Ha, okay Bill you put your hands on the two openings on the right, and Phil the two on the left, and for once clowns be serious, we don't have much time left. I just heard they were going to execute the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, just in front of Luffy no less. Apparently, they figured to put the final nail in the mental coffin of our friend here."

The two did as Vegapunk told them as they were told to use their devil fruit powers the thing changes to look like a sun. The prison cell began to shine so much we could actually see everything, I really am going to miss that, I know Bill and Phil were old, but not this old. Honestly, they make Brook look like a healthy guy.

"I set the time to eleven years before you told me you started your journey, good thing you don't cry cause thanks to you jokers, I only managed to send one thing through time, your souls, so I wouldn't get comfortable cause you will feel pain."

What the hell is the old doc talking about, and that is when I began to feel like my body was on fire, no my body was on fire, as so were Bill, Phil and Doctor Vegapunk, I hope that my friends, my crew, my family are having less pain than me, cause I felt like that Magma freak was roasting me alive.

As I could not stand the pain any longer I closed my eyes if I die let me at least see Boa once again, and our two baby girls, Sunny and Merry.

As the pain finally ended someone was holding me from my feet and then someone hit my rear so hard I thought I was going to cough up my lungs. Wait a second does this mean what I think it means, I tried looking for a mirror and sure enough there was one on the wall, who was I? The baby that was crying my lungs out, and as naked as the day I was born, which by the looks of it is today.

I had no parents, my mom apparently died and my father pretty much abandoned me, well I was thrown in a rowboat and left to die at sea, so I can't exactly say I got the most wonderful grandparents in the world. As I floated on the sea, I eventually reached a ship, and that is when I saw him.

The man who is my paternal grandfather, and that is when I begin to see weird things, these strange boxes appeared when I focused on his face, they red, Monkey D. Garp, level 150, Vice Admiral."

Strength, Agility, Dexterity which was redundant but who cares, and Luck, all had really high numbers apparently except luck which was the lowest one of all of them.

What the hell is this? That is when I saw a message pop-up right next to the picture and all this stuff about my grandfather, it has the title help, this is the status display, all information about status, strengths, and levels can be obtained by focusing your mind on it, and watch your language, you are not a thug.

Great, I am just seeing this thing and it is already lecturing me, I decided to think, 'Thank you, mom.' the display changed to, you are a welcomed son. I guess this thing has the same sense of sarcasm as I do.

"So they decided to leave you to your luck, well good thing I was leaving then, don't worry little Luffy, I will take you to a place where you can grow up to be a big tough Marine, unlike that idiot son of mine. I will toughen you up with these fists of love of mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

TThis is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100. We decided to write this fanfiction.

Well five years of pretending to be a little kid, well considering how my life had been this is practically a vacation, as soon as I began to be able to walk and run, I would run away from my caretakers and I would go into the forest, that would be when I was three, and since then I have been doing only one thing, training.

Every single day, day and night, nothing but to train my body to the breaking point, which apparently is never since I am a rubber kid, it appears the Gum-Gum Fruit doesn't affect only affect your body, it causes changes to the soul and by the same logic if the soul of a person changes the body changes.

I am much stronger than I was last time, and I been using my devil fruit to take as many books as I can from the library without people noticing, not my fault the idiot librarian keeps so many windows open. So in truth, I also learned quite a few things. Not to even mention the fact that this status thing apparently also has a way for me to grow my skills.

I gain a massive amount of skill points each time I gain enough experience, be it by training or by reading, the other thing is I gained skills a lot quicker than most, honestly I gained language skills by simply listening to a foreigner talk, I gain martial arts skill by doing what a book told me and I became more proficient with each skill point I assign to a skill.

Honestly, I am a lot stronger and apparently smarter than my first time around. The other thing that changed was my appreciation for female beauty, I mean it, I truly give compliments to pretty ladies when it is appropriate, I would prefer to call myself a gentleman, even if some of the drunks in the bar rather call me a closet pervert brat.

After all these comments I honestly want to knock them into the next island via a gum-gum pistol. I have to keep pretending, grandpa has been coming to see me and give me training, if you consider the torture he does as training, tied some steaks on me and threw me into a pack of wolves, put fish on me and threw me into the den of a lion, and then he makes me smell like a rat and threw me into a snake pit.

I have been through all this before, it was nothing new and thanks to my new skills, and devil fruit powers this was nothing. That is when at six years old the idiot mountain bandit in the area decided to make a name for himself and tried to show off, grandpa was drinking juice and I could not help but to see yet another idiot try and pick a fight with the Lord of the Coast.

For crying out loud that thing is one of the smallest of the Sea Kings, but you don't mess with him without having a death wish. I decided to put a stop to it when they were both rushing to each other, I drew in a lot of air and activated my conqueror's haki. I yelled for both of them to stop making a scene, be nice.

Well if being nice means being unconscious then they and about fifty other people around me were being very nice indeed. My grandfather nearly choked on his juice, he walked over to me placed his hand on my head and looked at me, "Well look at you, keeping secrets from your grandfather. You can use Haki of all things, and from the way, your chest got that big, I am guessing you ate a devil fruit without even telling me. Out with it, which fruit was it?"

I looked at him and told him what was in it for me? He tried to punch me with his fist of love and thanks to observation Haki I evaded him, I told him again if he did me a favor I would tell him about my Haki and which devil fruit I ate.

Seeing that he could not hit me he smiled, "Luffy I came to see you on your sixth birthday and you gave me a present instead, sure, tell me what fruit you ate, where, and what Haki you can use, do that, and I will grant you any favor."

I went back to the bar and sat on a stool, Shanks was having a party it seems. "I can use all form of Haki, and I ate the single most disgusting fruit I ever tasted, I found it in the forest one day when I was off trying to find wood to make myself a fishing pole. That thing tasted horrible."

"As for what fruit it was? The Gum-Gum Fruit can stretch like a rubber band and everything. Too bad too guess all that stuff I read about swimming is out the window." He laughed and for a second Shanks looked at me with this concerned look on his face. He walked over to me and without even asking he placed his straw hat on my head.

"You are going to give the kid a favor as a birthday gift, well why not me? Cause I am a pirate? Not happening old man, I am giving him my lucky hat. He will need it if he is going to survive your training, and don't think I don't know you want to turn him into a thug for the world government."

Grandpa looked at him and said there no fighting is allowed in the bar, but if he still outside when he finished his third glass of juice, he would show him the way to the nearest prison cell.

I know Shanks would have lost his arm and I know that somehow if I hadn't taken that devil fruit he would have risked his life to save me from that Sea King, I need Shanks as strong as he can be, that means for him to lose an arm was not an option. My plan starts now, the favor will be something even grandpa didn't imagine I would ask.

"Alright, Luffy now that the scummy pirate has left, what is the favor you want?" I didn't wait for a second as he asked me, "I want to meet the Elder Stars." The Elder Stars were the people who were pretty much in charge of the World Government, for my plan to succeed I am going to need their support.

"Well you are definitely my grandson Luffy, to ask to meet the Five Elder Stars, you got some guts asking me that. Sure, we live today, I was supposed to meet them anyways. Maybe by seeing the splendor of the holy land will make you into a tough and loyal marine."

I will be a Marine when the mermaid princess learned to do the chicken dance on dry land, but I am not dumb enough to tell him that. He is in a good mood and I don't want to ruin my chance by doing something stupid.

The ship was dull, let's face it the Thousand Sunny or The Going Merry was a much better ship, or maybe it was because of the memories I made on them with my crew, then again I might be able to save the Going Merry this time around, and I will get a chance to be with them again.

"I know grandson, the majesty of being aboard a Marine ship going to the holy land also brings me to tears. I may be a tough Marine but even such majesty still can make a man like me cry. Don't hold back my boy, live life as if each day was your last."

I am crying because the stench coming from the kitchen is making my eyes water. Do these idiots simply don't know that their fruit is rotten? I mean how do they not notice this awful stench, I smelled the scent of a decaying corpse, and this is smell is even worse.

"Grandpa, when was the last time you checked the fruit stored on this ship?" He looked at me, and began to laugh and said oh that wasn't the fruit where the smell came from, it was just that the crew hasn't been able to take a bath or wash their clothes in about seven months. This stench would make a skunk throw up.

Finally we got to the grand line, the massive mountain range that is so strange water actually flows up, and we even had to go on a special ship to be able to reach the Holy Land, I know I need to meet the Elder Stars, but I still remember what the Celestial Emperors did for fun, and I can't help but dread what the Celestial Dragons might be doing something similar.

As I got off the port and began to walk to the place where the Elder Stars meet, I have to admit it, the city was pristine, beautiful, I guess that is why they call it Holy, because let's face it, it would be something close to what people think Heaven looks like. The city looks like it is in clouds.

As I walked I saw a girl nearly trip, without even thinking I used my devil fruit powers and caught her. I helped her stand and walked over to her, "Hey, are you OK? You are not hurt, are you? I hope I was not too rough on you." She didn't say a thing, not a word, she just looked away and that is when I noticed she was wearing one of those suits and I knew she may be a little girl but she was a celestial dragon.

She left without saying a word, and honestly, I don't have time to deal with the bloated egos of the Celestial Dragons. I got a bigger business to take care off. As I walked to the building where I would meet the Elder Stars I was getting dirty looks from every Celestial Dragon I saw, didn't care before, care even less right now. If I was as immature before I would have yelled take a picture it lasts longer.

As I walked in I saw the Five men who pretty much are in charge of the world. "Well, Well, we wanted to see how you were doing Garp, but instead we hear from Sengoku that your grandson wanted to meet us, what could he want?"

I looked at them with a serious face and flat out asked them to meet me in private, the things I need to talk about are for their ears only. Grandpa was shocked yet again, hope he gets used to it cause I am just getting started.

They ordered everyone to leave, and that is when I stood in front of them, alone. "I am going to tell you something that is hard to believe, but I actually come from the future. To prove it, you might want to tell your agent, Miss, All Sunday I believe she is called, that Crocodile is going to kill her once he finds Pluton. He will betray you."

One of them smiled, "Very well you have proven that you are indeed from the future, we were not aware what Crocodile was looking for but we do have an agent in his little mercenary fleet, Baroque Works."

I asked if I could sit and one of them pressed a button and a seat appeared. "Thank you, what I need to tell you is that I come from a future where Four Celestial Dragons rebelled against you and the world government, they forced the Marines to kill you and declared themselves the Four Celestial Emperors, they did this because you would not let them do as they like."

You could hear a fly burp, that is how silent they were, "I know that you five want the world to function, for people to be able to live good honest lives, for commerce to work, and for laws to protect people, but not all of the Celestial Dragons want that, they consider commoners things, there for their amusement."

"Here is what I propose, as long as the Marines are the only force in the seas, the Celestial Dragons will use them to whatever they want, so first I think we should make them realize that they may be nobles, but because they are nobles, they are held to a higher standard, and breaking the law should get them a much more severe punishment. No one is above the law."

They were going to say something but I put my hand up and was allowed to continue, "They are nobles that come from the royalty that made the world government I know, but as nobles, they have to be better and held to a higher standard to behave as nobles should. The second part is I am planning to build an Armada, the strongest Armada the world has ever seen."

"This Armada will be to defend the people, I don't care if they are nobles or pirates if you go around breaking the law, making people suffer the Armada will show up and put a stop to it. This is an independent Armada, the Dragons can not order them to do anything, a check on the abuse of those in higher positions."

"Lastly I propose that you name me Pirate King, I say this because I know that Gol D. Roger is dead, and I know you actually killed him because he was suffering from a horrible illness, as a mercy, but as long as there is no Pirate King, Pirates will go wild and that only creates chaos and problems. Now, what do you say about my proposals?"

One of the Elder Stars holding a rather large sword looked at me, "What would keep you from rebelling against us? If your fleet or armada is independent what is there to keep you from betraying the world government like Crocodile said one day would."

I looked at him and smiled, "Because you five are officially members of my Armada, I would never betray you, and I expect that this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, in truth you can always trust in me and my men, because we all share the same dream. The dream of a peaceful orderly world is our bond of brotherhood, we in this dream are family."

Four of the others began to clap, "Well said, but one thing I would say you must accept, you will not be announced as Pirate King till you at the very least have a ship and crew of your own, to the Celestial Dragons and the Marines you will receive the unofficial title of Pirate Prince. You will have all our support, and complete authority to deal with criminals as you see fit. But as you said we want to meet with you at least three times a year, your big brothers do worry about how their little brother is doing after all."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

This is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100.

We decided to write this fanfiction.

Well, this meeting is going a whole lot better than I ever thought it was going to be. Who knew that telling full grown men that the very people they telling people that the very people that they consider nobles, that they butchered them and destroy their ideal government would actually make these five immensely powerful men listen.

I had the completely wrong idea about them from when I was a pirate.

_Skill acquisition registered the Sarcasm skill has been acquired, would you like to use the sarcasm skill or are you already using it?_

Great, just great I guess I was hearing voices, melodious, sultry voice, sound very beautiful but still making sarcastic comments about a skill I thought I was actually born with. 'Thank you very much for telling me, we don't need it right now. No need to turn our new allies into enemies.'

"So Luffy what exactly is your plans for the future?" I could tell them I wanted to spend a few months taking a vacation, drinking little drinks with these tiny umbrellas from glasses made out of a pineapple, surrounded by scantily clad beautiful women in revealing bikini swimsuits, who am I kidding train, and try and prevent the death of Nami's parents.

I looked at them and smiled, "Well that actually depends largely on you, see I need about four million berries as a show that you truly are willing to fund my activities, words are nice don't get me wrong, but cold hard cash speaks volumes."

Again the man holding the very shard sword looked at me, "Why would you need so much money? What possibly could you want to do with it? We just need to know so that maybe we can help you with this decision, with our considerable experience and wisdom."

I could say that their wisdom didn't prevent four people they actually consider noble from killing them worse than dogs, but let's focus on being civil. "I need those four million berries to improve the lives of people on one island in the east blue. Why are these people so important I know you will ask."

"The person that I am trying to help was my navigator in the past, and I as I mentioned consider crew part of my family, so naturally I would want to help this person, also she happens to be the single best navigator the world has ever seen, traveled all over the world, knows more about the location of islands, and nation than most Marines."

"Of course you can tell me no, I am not going to strong arm you, we are family, I wouldn't want to hurt you either. Say no, and I will simply need to find some work to earn that money or earn a favor to help me deal with this situation my crew member is having. I have heard of a mercenary company that might offer me some work, or I could get them to take care of it."

One of the elder stars looked at me and began to scratch his chin, "Who is this mercenary company you heard off" I guess I really should have expected he would ask that so I told him to point blank range, Baroque Works.

That made all the five Elder Stars turn pale, _"Persuasion and Intimidation skills acquired" _Well I am gaining skills rather quickly, not going to complain they will probably be very useful.

I decided to max out these last two skills just in case, "We have decided that it is better to give you eight, in case you actually need a little extra it will save time and with this, we know that you will do well helping the inhabitants of the island you mentioned. Have a little faith little brother, we just asked to be able to understand you."

Another began to laugh, "No need to make such rash decisions, in fact, we are thinking of having your grandfather give you some proper training. If you are to lead this independent armada well you should have at least the same training as your grandfather. I understand this will take years, but we will talk with the fleet admiral and make him understand."

"Thank you, I wouldn't have asked if this was not important." As the meeting concluded I began to walk to where I know my grandfather is actually arguing with the fleet admiral and a celestial dragon is right next to him. I think I know what this is about.

"Excuse me Fleet Admiral Sengoku is there a problem? Maybe I can help clear up the situation." The man looked at me and walked near me. "Indeed you can, it seems you assaulted the daughter of a Celestial Dragon, or do you have anything to say on this matter?"

I knew it, I looked at him trying to smile to make the situation a little less stressful if only for my grandpa. "Actually I did take hold of a young celestial dragon, but that was only to prevent her from falling from the edge of a steep platform, she would have fallen off and gotten hurt or worse fall from the top of the Red Line. We wouldn't want that to happen would we Fleet Admiral?"

He began to nod his head and actually smile at grandpa. "Indeed, as expected of your grandson, also trying to be a hero. I guess this should not be such a surprise considering who his role model is. It seems I was misinformed, her father apparently was concerned for her safety."

Safety my foot, he just didn't like one of the so-called commoners touching a celestial dragon, I could actually tell him that I am also the child of a celestial dragon myself, but since we are already in this mess, why make the situation even worse.

"Excuse me Fleet Admiral, but I just came from a meeting with the Elder Stars and they told me they wish to speak with you and my grandfather since I saw both of you together I felt that I should inform you about this and save you both some time and possibly prevent some frustration."

They both left without as much as a word of thanks, I guess I shouldn't concentrate on petty things, I merely walked towards a nearby bench and sat down. 'You know I am going to need to talk with you, and for that, I need to know your name, and yes I can hear you quite clearly.'

After a brief moment, I heard, _"I don't have a name." _Well, that simply will not do. A lady should have at the very least a name. 'How does the name Nana sound to you?" She stayed quiet and after a little bit, she said it would be acceptable. I guess thinking is my way to communicate with Nana.

'Hope this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Nana.' She just remained quiet. The Celestial Dragon just came to where I was and looked down at me. I really hate it when they do that.

"Why didn't the Fleet Admiral drag you to prison in chains?" I was sorely tempted to tell him that because Sengoku is not an absolute idiot like some people, but that would not help the situation.

"Because I explained how I pretty much prevented your daughter from falling to her death, or would you rather she died just so that nobody touches her? I honestly don't see the problem, sir."

He was now glaring at me, "The problem is that no mere commoner may touch any celestial dragons with your dirty, germ-infested hands. You could have caused my daughter to become deathly ill."

I guess even they care about their children, color me surprised. "I guess an introduction is necessary, Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate Prince, Son of Monkey D. Dragon and Celestial Dragon Saint Senya, Grandson of Monkey D. Garp, happy to meet you." He didn't seem happy to hear that.

"So you are the child of that rebel, Pirate Prince that is preposterous, you are a mere commoner, how dare you talk to a celestial dragon so casually," I told him if he wanted to verify that I spoke true, please send all his inquiries to the Five Elder Stars. He didn't even say anything else, he just walked in the same direction as Sengoku and grandpa.

Well, that meeting between the Fleet Admiral, my Grandfather, and the Elder Stars is about to become a whole lot more interesting. I really wish I had a book, waiting here for grandpa to get here is quite boring. Nothing but Celestial Dragons walking around in those suits pretending that the Sun only exists for them.

That is one thing I hate about the Celestial Dragons, from what I remember I saw them do things that made the bloodiest pirate attack seem tame by comparison, there was that one guy who stepped on a dog's turd and he called a buster call on the entire island, killed everyone on an island because he didn't watch where he was stepping.

In my years as Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, they made my life a living hell. I could barely sneeze without one of them causing a problem, and after living what four of them considered their ideal world, I will do my best to make sure that future never comes to pass. Nobody deserves to live like that.

Finally, grandpa came back it seems the Celestial Dragon and the Fleet Admiral still had things to discuss with the Elder Stars. My grandfather seemed almost happy as he walked towards me and that is when without a warning punched me right on my head, I swear I am a rubber man and that punch still hurts.

"OW, Grandpa what exactly did I do to deserve that?" He sat right next to me and without even looking at me told me for not telling him I knew who my parents were. He was looking at me with an angry glare.

"First you keep the fact that you can use Haki, then you keep from me that you know who your parents are, any other secrets that I need to know? You are going to give me a heart attack, do you know how angry that Celestial Dragon was, he went as screamed at the Five Elder Stars that a mere commoner was saying he was the Pirate Prince and son of a Celestial Dragon Saint."

"He was demanding that you be executed for claiming something that could never be true and daring to say you are a child of one of the Celestial Dragons. I have never seen the Elder Stars laugh as much as loudly as when they heard him."

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku was about ready to order your execution when one of the Elder Stars pretty much told that Celestial Dragon, you know the one who is the father of the girl you saved, he told the Celestial Dragon that actually you were telling the truth, and that they even have records showing that indeed you are the Pirate Prince, and who your parents are."

"Luffy you should not tell anyone about your parents so casually, my son did, in fact, marry a Celestial Dragon, they had a private ceremony since none of her family or any of the other Dragons would even acknowledge their marriage, it was when you were born that your mother was resting after giving birth that they killed her."

"The very notion that a commoner and a Celestial Dragon could have a child was something they would never want anyone to know, so they killed her for having you, and they tried to kill you, your father took you away to hide you, and from that day on swore revenge against the Celestial Dragons for killing your mother."

He seemed to relax as he was almost done with this story, "Your father, my son, betrayed the Marines to form the Revolutionary Army, Do you have any idea how furious he will be when he hears that you are in fact going to help the very government that caused your mother's death?"

"Luffy you may be called a Pirate Prince or even the Pirate King one day, but the fact that you are doing this while working with the Elder Stars will upset your father like not even I can imagine. Please, Luffy tells this information to only those who you are willing to trust them with your life. Cause that is exactly what you are doing."

I guess that explains the reason for that hit on my head, he is worried about my safety, that punch hurt I will not lie, but I don't think it is the reason why it seems I am crying, I honestly am very happy to hear that grandpa actually cares about me. The fist of love, I guess I should really never make fun of this saying.

"_Perception Skill acquired." _

"So Luffy what do you plan to do know?" I looked at him and told him it all depends if the Elder Stars got me the berries I told them I needed, that is when he showed me a rather large briefcase, and he decided to open it.

"Believe it or not, this is more money that I have ever or anyone has ever seen in a hundred lifetimes. Indeed they got you the money you requested and asked that you be careful. This much money would make you an immensely desirable target by I know ironically by pirates."

He gave me the briefcase gave me the key and he then closed the cuff on my wrist. "They also told me that once you finished doing something about a friend, that I should take you back to your home island, and I am to stay and train you till you are seventeen years old. To say that Fleet Admiral Sengoku was mad would be an understatement but since the Elder Stars ordered it he had no choice but to obey."

He then began to laugh in an almost nervous tone, "Not without threatening me to never let me have another doughnut for as long as I live should I not train you to be the equivalent of an admiral. I don't think I need to tell you Luffy, once we get to that island prepare to see hell, cause there is no way I am going to let that happen. You know how much I love to eat doughnuts right?"

With the day I had, I don't need to have my grandpa crying about losing the chance to eat his favorite snack food. This simply has not been an easy day, had I been a real kid, I would be crying my eyes out right about now, but I am not a little kid at all. But Grandpa can be childish with his doughnut addiction.

"Look grandpa I know, I know hard training and all that, you trying to be intimidating but let's face it, you are more worried about the Fleet Admiral putting an end to your addiction to that fried sugar horror, I should tell you to cut down on them, but what are the chances you will listen to me?"

Now he was mad, "Luffy names one thing that is bad about eating some doughnuts fried or baked, come on. Let's go back to the ship. But you better tell me one good reason." I couldn't believe he would ask me this obvious question and if he didn't think the reason was good enough no dinner.

"Alright, you want one I will give you two, first it makes an absolute mess of your heart since it causes your higher blood pressure, and two, the stuff is covered with an addictive drug that actually caused damage to your organs. Do you want to die that much grandpa?"

He didn't say another word as we got aboard the ship and went traveling back to the island I grew up, knowing the region from that time I was with my crew I began to send my arm down the ocean and began to grab two chests full of jewels I knew where they were. I used my inventory to place the briefcase where the money the Elder Stars gave me and two chests I knew each contained four million berries in jewels.

I was even surprised when Nana told me it would not be a problem, it seems my mental inventory has no limit, I can carry as much as I want regardless of amount or size of the thing I wanted to put in the inventory.

"Luffy what are you doing?" I guess it would seem strange to someone I keep sending my fist into the water and pulling it back empty. I looked at Granpa and told him I was fishing, but I told him I simply was having no luck since the fish were too quick for me to grab them. I was fishing but not for something I could eat I the mast and one of the rails on the edge of the deck.

I pretended not to notice and act like a kid, I had to time this just right and as grandpa was about to eat one of his sugary horrors, I let go and was sent flying into the air, from the way I was going I knew I would reach the Island where Nami's family lived. Need to do something about Nami and her family if only to prevent that tragedy from happening to my friend.

"_Slingshot targeting and Air Travel Skills, Air Resistance and Aerial Attack Skill Acquired, Air Travel, Air Resistance and Aerial Attack have combined to form the Extra Skill Air Manipulation. Air Manipulation has granted you the ability to continue to live in vacuum environments or hazardous environments._"

Well it seems thanks to me doing this I no longer need to breathe, I can still breathe but I will not get knocked out if someone tried to choke me, won't be affected by poison gases, and I became to undefeated champion of the world when it comes to a contest of holding my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

This is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100.

We decided to write this fanfiction.

Actually, it didn't take me that long to reach the island, I guess the ship was closer than I thought. It is a good thing because I get things done quickly, but also quite sad because for the brief moment when I was flying through the air I felt an unbelievable feeling of freedom, granted it was more like being shot from a cannon.

"_Pain Nullification skill Acquired"_

'Thanks Nana, I nearly forgot to upgrade that skill, it might prove to be quite useful. I better max out that particular skill.

"_You are very much welcome Luffy, I have also sensed several individuals headed our way. They appear to be hostile you might want to be ready for possible combat."_

I guess I was really lucky to have this lady keep an eye on me. As I was thinking this the group of fish men finally arrived, I know that they don't move that quickly but I didn't come to the island to basically start a battle especially when my body is this young. Even I know my punch would be a significant loss effective since my body size is this small.

"Sorry to make you guys worried, I just flew here and boy are my armed tired." This had the intended effect of causing several of the fish men to actually start laughing. I guess the lame joke was useful after all. I should really thank Phil when I see him again or at least I hope I see him again.

"Don't worry human, we were actually warned that you might come. You look a lot less threatening as we were lead to believe, our Captain wishes to speak with you, apparently, someone told Captain Arlong that you came to this island that he controls to kill him, but that clearly is not the case."

I pointed at myself, "Me? I came to negotiate, since when does a diplomatic task get confused with an invasion of someone's territory? Honestly, do I look like I am much of a threat? You guys are pirates, aren't you? Well, why would I want to harm a pirate crew without an actual reason? I am the Pirate Prince after all."

Now, this really made them laugh, and I mean laugh to the point some of them were rolling on the floor, alright, _"Keep calm Luffy, keep calm, they don't know any better, no need to go get angry and hurting this bunch of idiots." _

Easy for Nana to ask, but right now I want to hit them each so hard they develop a blowhole. I guess I better listen to this lady, don't want her to feel insulted. "That is one we never heard before, what? You are supposed to be the illegitimate son of Gol D. Roger. Come on, our captain will definitely be surprised when we introduce you."

As we walked into the park it made me wonder if this place already existed or was it one of the first things Arlong actually made people make for him. Arlong, of course, was sitting in the massive pool that was right in front of his rather impressive home.

He will look surprised, I would think most people would be more surprised when they first meet him and his crew. Arlong as long as I remember looked like the lovechild of a human and a great white shark, with crazy sharp teeth and all.

They might be fish men but damn they make also good construction workers, considering some of them had six arms. "Captain, the person you were waiting for has arrived, he is a lot different than what we expected, he says he is here to discuss something with you, something that according to the kid, is for your ears only."

Arlong gave me the usual look, meaning he was looking at me as if I was something he stepped on and would need to scrap off at some moment of the day. Knowing him the way I do this is actually a lot more friendly than the last time I met him. I am also a lot more diplomatic since he still is conscious and has not lost most of his teeth.

"If you got something to say, you can say it in front of my crew, they trust me with their lives and I don't keep secrets from them, now who are you? And what do you want to discuss that it is so important that you arrived ahead of schedule, I was told you would arrive in a couple of years from now."

I looked at him and tried to smile my most friendly smile, "Actually I came to see if you can make a few tax policy changes, and to talk to you about the debt of a good friend and her family, since you know I would arrive I gather you know who I am, for those that don't I am Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate Prince."

Arlong began to laugh till he saw my eyes and realized I was not joking, "So what about my current tax policies would you like to change? Who is this friend who you came all this way to pay off her delinquent taxes for?"

I looked at him and again tried to be very diplomatic, "I mean the tax policy that you charge taxes monthly on each person, you may not realize this but most of these people don't have the benefits of your crew to simply dive into the ocean to get a meal, and this tax policy is making like particularly hard."

"_Negotiations skill acquired."_

Good thing that skill became available, I used enough points to max it out. "I would like for you to change the tax period to yearly and instead of taxing every individual you allow families to pay a yearly flat rate. My friend is named Nami, and yes, I am aware that she currently owes you two hundred thousand berries."

"Should you agree to my changes I am prepared to give you four million berries to pay off the current taxes owed and for you to make sure nothing bad happens to her family or my friend." He began to look at me with this really predatory look in his eyes. I don't exactly find this strange considering how I know him but that doesn't mean that I like it either.

He finally came out of the pool and by the looks of it was taking my discussion with him very seriously. "You know I am not in the business of protecting land walkers, but that is an awful lot of berries you are offering, so in the other hand I would be a fool not to want that money. So you made an offer, not here is my counter offer."

"If you can make that amount of money it means you are by no means a normal brat, so here is my counter offer, you pay me just what you said your friends owe me and give me two million berries, however, you have to prove to me you are stronger than I am."

I told him if we were going to arm wrestle? Now he was laughing hard enough that I could see all his teeth and tongue. "Sort of little guy, here is the counter offer if you manage to knock me flat on my ass with one punch you give me the amount I told you, but in return I will do ask you asked about my tax policy and I will keep your friend and her family safer than if they were Celestial Dragons."

"However, if you do not knock me flat on my ass with one punch, you stop this whole nonsense of calling yourself the Pirate Prince and join my crew as my cabin boy of sorts. So tell me, little man, are you ready to do this thing?"

I looked at him and asked him was he ready to get my punch them, he said whenever I was ready so I sent my fist back a few dozen feet and kept on going till I could grab a tree from far away, the look of shock on their faces was priceless.

I then used armament Haki and encased my entire arm with the black armor as I did make a fist as I let go of the tree trunk. It came back at Arlong hard enough that he went straight up in the air from my uppercut and fell hard on the floor as he said flat on his ass. The other pirates looked at me with their mouth hanging open in sheer disbelief that I could do that.

"And that was me taking it easy on you for being so sociable with me. I waited for what seemed twenty minutes, I looked at the entrance of the house I knew he had the villagers make and yes actually it was closer to thirty, I began to touch the face of the unconscious Arlong.

"You can get up now, I am a very busy man so come on sleeping beauty gets up. Don't have all day to stay here and play around." What the hell is Arlong actually blushing? Don't tell me I just ended up and knocking out the first gay shark man of the sea.

"Well, you got a mean punch, for someone as small and weak looking as you. Fine, just give me those two million berries and on my pirate's honor, I will keep this girl Nami and her family safe. But did you have to hit me on my jaw? I am going to take weeks regrowing these four teeth you know."

He apparently lost four of his front teeth and was rubbing his jaw as he was getting off the ground. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to find something for this pain and help me try and regrow these teeth faster." He walked away into the place I know to be his house, and I began to walk right behind him.

I left him on the side of his bed two million berries, and as he looked at them he smiled. "I always keep my promises, but remember this nobody tricks the Pirate Prince without paying the price, so remember Arlong that punch was me going easy on you, keep your promise of keeping them safe or you will make me angry, you don't want to see me angry."

As I walked out every one of his crew was giving me plenty of space to walk till I finally was walking towards the place I think is where Nami lives, or at least I think so from how she described her home, but I had no chance of doing that. I know Desiree will laugh herself silly when I tell her of what happened today.

As I began looking I heard one of the Arlong pirates scream, **"MARINE SHIP ON THE HORIZON, IT APPEARS TO BE LEAD BY ADMIRAL GARP, THE FIST IS COMING, THE FIST IS COMING THIS WAY!"**

I know grandpa is scary sometimes to have this reaction was surprising even to me, every one of the Arlong Pirates just jumped into the ocean, and Arlong did the same thing only after locking his home with this strange hook looking key. He then placed the key as an earring on his left earlobe.

How the hell is it that I never noticed Arlong was wearing earrings? They must be hiding until the Marines and grandpa are long gone. Boy, I don't exactly expect him to be happy with how I left the ship truth be told.

Apparently, he was taking his sweet time, I took off most of my clothes except my underwear and began to try out this large pool I was looking at, what the hell this pool is not cold at all, truth be told it is rather comfortable, so I decided to begin swimming around in it.

"_Water Movement ability acquired, Marine ship three nautical miles from current location, shall I tell you when they get closer Luffy ?" _I was simply having too much fun swimming on the pool to care really, so relaxing, sad I will never be able to swim in the ocean.

"Yes Nana, you do that and thanks for giving me time to enjoy this, if there is one thing I really don't like about being having these devil fruit abilities is the fact that I will never be able to swim in the ocean. I wish I could."

Nana was quiet after I said that sure enough she told me ten minutes before the ship even made it to the island and I had plenty of time to dry myself off, as soon as I had finished making myself presentable I heard a person run towards me, since when did I have an audience watching me swim?

I was surrounded by all the people from the village it seems and that is when I saw grandpa running towards me, and without a single warning from him or Nana he punched me hard on my head, damn it, I forgot how hard that so-called fist of love hits and how much it hurts, I swear I would lose teeth if I was a normal guy.

I was rubbing my head when he then immediately began to hug me, "That punch was for worrying me like that, you have any idea how scared I was of not being able to find you when you went off flying from the deck of my ship? We had to ask about five fishing ships if they saw you to try and find where you would end up."

"Luffy why did you come to this island in the first place?" I looked at him and tried my best to smile and calm him down or I am liable to get another one of those punches, damn it, I really forgot how painful it was to get punched by my grandpa.

"Why I came here, didn't I tell you I wanted to help a friend, the Elder Stars told you didn't they? That I would need to form my own crew right? Well one of them is here as far as I know. Her name is Nami and she is the single best navigator in the entire world."

He put his hand on my head and began laughing, "Well that means I am going to have to meet the girl that made my grandson do something this reckless to see her. Come on Luffy I think there is a former Marine living on this island she will tell us where to find this Nami you mentioned, can't wait to see her."

As we walked towards the center of the village where the plaza is, grandpa told me where he thought the former Marine lived and sure enough, as soon as I made it to the door I tackled to the ground by a young orange haired girl practically a year or two older than me. "Why Luffy you are as adorable as I thought you would be, can't tell you how impressed I was when I saw you. So Luffy is that a short sword you got in your pants or are you just that happy to see me?"

I wanted to tell her that it was a short sword, just to see her reaction but let's face it, I could never lie to a member of my family, my crew, I just put my arms around her and hugged her for dear life, I really missed her.

"You think I am adorable Nami? Well, I think you are as beautiful as the day I first met you. Hey look on the bright side, at least you will not have to get that stupid tattoo you hated so much. Now how about helping me up and giving your Captain a good kiss to make him feel better?"

I was kidding about the kiss, but sure enough, as soon as she helped me stand up she gave me a kiss on my lips that I think she tasted my uvula. As she was done and she was blushing two other women I never even met before came rushing out of the house. A girl with violet hair and blue eyes, this made me remember Nami's adoptive sister, not sure if this is her, and this rather beautiful lady with long fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail, her gray eyes drew my attention, and her unique hairstyle similar to a Mohawk known as a Chelsea hawk as she stood with them.

"Ah, Bell-mere nice to see you are doing well, you have to excuse the two love birds, apparently Luffy was not the only one that was missing him, that must be Nami, he told me much about her."

She laughed as she heard grandpa say that embarrassing me and Nami in the process. "You aren't the only ones that were surprised we often thought Nami made up all those stories about the courageous Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Captain Monkey D. Luffy. She even made a bet with me that he would come like a prince in shining armor and come and make our lives better."

Nami finally let go of me and looked at her, "Mom, please I told you those things for you and sis only, oh let me introduce you to my family Luffy, this lady who spilled the beans is my adoptive mother, Bell-mere former sniper, next to her is Nojiko my adoptive sister, yeah, wait till we hit at least twenty and Sanji sees us. Well, this is Monkey D. Luffy."

Bell-mere came closer to me and she too hugged me except that my face ended up right in between her breasts, "Thank you ever so much for coming to Luffy, you are everything Nami told us, one of the fish men told us what you did."

I asked her if I could go to her house I had something to give her family, sure enough she walked with me into her home with her hand on my hip I might add, and as soon as I walked into the house I took two large chests from my inventory which shocked everyone since to them it appears like they appeared right out of nowhere.

"Alright this is to keep you and your folks financially secure for a really long time, I still got to go and train with grandpa Garp so I will not be able to see you, Nami or Nojiko even though I just met some of you. Hatchan apparently told you what I managed to do. That guy sure loves to gossip, say hello to him for me."

Nami looked at the chests and looked at me, "Just what is in those chests Luffy? How much is the stuff inside of these two lovely chest worth?" I told her about eight million berries, not much I know, but it should be more than enough.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

This is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100.

We decided to write this fanfiction.

Well, I guess hearing this was more of a surprise than what I expected because this young woman went and started hugging me as soon as Nami let go of me, what? I merely did something to make her family be able to remain safe, even I know Arlong will not remain away from this island.

"Well someone sure is feeling generous, I guess I should not be so surprised since you apparently remember everything I told you, not something I would expect from a guy. So tell me, Captain Luffy, what is next for you?"

I looked at her and could not help but to smile and laugh like I once used to, "Nothing much, waiting till my grandpa is ready to take me back to the island and From here I want to have a nice meal at Sanji's place to see if he too remembers as much of that time as we do."

She leaned closer to me, "Really? Are you sure you don't want to say stay here from now on?"

I looked at her pressing against me and smiled, "We both know we got something to do if we want to prevent that tragedy from ever happening, so as much as I would like to spend more time with you and your family Nami, I got too many things to do."

She slapped me hard on my back and began to laugh, "Oh, come on Luffy you know that I know what we have to do, to put a stop to those four terrors. I was just teasing you, come on, lighten up a little and relax, if you can't relax with me then with who can you relax?"

Grandpa hearing this and That is when he gave me a big hug and I felt his tears hit my shoulder, I guess I should have told him what I wanted to do before I left. I just didn't think grandpa would worry this much about me.

In my memories, I pretty much remember him leaving me on my own for over a decade, but something little like this made him react this way?

"Sorry Grandpa, I just really needed to help my friend here. If you came a little sooner I wouldn't be able to do what I had to do." That is when Bell-mere came closer between us and smiled. Somehow I know this smile was going to be trouble.

"I wouldn't be too hard on him, he basically negotiated with a person who owns this island so that me, my family and everyone on this island have a much better life. He even paid for all my past taxes. Honestly Admiral he was like a knight in shining armor for our island. So don't be so rough with him for doing a good deed."

For a second he looked at her with his mouth hanging open in shock but then again I guess I would be shocked too if I was in his shoes. "Alright, I guess you had a good reason, but bravery and recklessness are not the same things Luffy."

The Marines from the boat finally arrived, and the immediately apparently notice Bell-mere because some of them actually started to salute her, oh that is right she is the former Marine grandpa once told me about.

"See these men still remember you Bell-mere, it was a darn shame when you choose to retire from being a Marine. I lost my very best sniper that day, made my life a whole lot more difficult. So you knew Bell-mere was here huh Luffy, not too surprising I used to tell you stories about the time she was still a member of my crew."

She laughed and for some reason, she had her arms around me this entire time and I didn't notice or even know why am I complaining? I looked at Grandpa and he smiled, this was pretty rare come to think of it, in my memories, I think I could count with the fingers of my hands the number of times I saw him smile.

"Well Luffy since you managed to do a good deed, I want to reward you for your achievement, so what do you want? Anything at all." I looked at Nami and Bell-mere even her sister Nojiko, I knew what I needed them to do, but in reality, I also knew that it would be pretty hard for them to do it by themselves.

"Grandpa I want Nami and her sister to be able to be tough enough to defend themselves, I don't want to be in the middle of training worried what would happen to Nami, Bell-mere or Nojiko." Grandpa began to laugh, he even said that he didn't honestly expect this from me, at my age, boy if he only knew the truth.

"Bell-mere my grandson is right, had he not come here you and your family would still owe Arlong all those berries, don't look at me like that, I actually keep an eye on you and your girls. I couldn't very well do anything since I am always busy but that didn't mean I don't care. It seems my grandson want you and your girls to join his crew in the future."

"So with that in mind, Bell-mere I want you to put yourself and the girls through Marine training till further notice or ten years from now. My grandson has grand plans, and he is going to need a crew that is tough as nails and then some."

Bell-mere finally let go of me and saluted grandpa, "I will complete this task that you have given me Admiral, just make sure you take care of Luffy, I want him to be even stronger than me and the girls." She came close to my face and gave me a kiss on the right cheek and began to walk away but not without putting her hand on her right hip and saying see you later lover boy.

The Marines could not believe that someone as respected as she said that to me, a person they consider a mere child. "You know something I am hungry, so how about before we get back to Dawn island why don't we visit my favorite restaurant in the whole wide world. It is a restaurant that is an actual ship."

I looked at him and began to laugh, "Well no better seafood than from the cooks at Baratie. One of the people I need to recruit for my crew is a cook from that place." I saw some ladies among the crew and decided to mention that my friend was an unrepentant pervert, so it would be wise for them to be careful.

I swear I heard a couple of the young women in sailor uniforms crack their knuckles, this was going to be fun. As we walked back towards the ship I was hugged from behind by Nami, and Bell-mere and Nojiko were both looking at me. "Don't worry Nami, train hard and time just flies I will probably be recruiting our friend with the three swords by the next I see you."

"Why can't you train here? You know I am going to miss you." Damn it, I should know that even though she looks like a kid, she is still very much as manipulative as ever. I turned around to see Bell-mere and Nojiko each with a hand on one of Nami's shoulders.

"Because the training I need to do is very dangerous for those around me, and you and this village have more than enough dealing with Arlong, who is probably hearing this entire conversation. Remember Arlong, you harm this village, and I will make soup out of you and your crew."

I told them that instead of tears, I wanted smiles, instead of them worrying I wanted them to train like there is no tomorrow, cause if we fail, there is no tomorrow. As I went on the ship all the villages came out and began to cheer, I don't know if they are cheering because I am leaving or did someone mention the deal I made with Arlong. I don't have time to worry about it. I got a visit to my lecherous ship cook to think about.

"Well Helm set course for the Baratie restaurant, I and my grandson want to have something good to eat, and so do most of our crew, so come on, let's go cause we are hungry aren't we?" The few crew members that heard him say the Helmsman salute, and say Aye, Aye and the rest of the crew began to laugh.

The rest of the trip to Baratie was as much as many would expect, all these female members of the crew asking me questions about Nami, Nojiko, and Bell-mere more specifically about my relationship they think I have with either Nami, Nojiko or accusing Bell-mere of being a cradle robber.

I honestly barely know Bell-mere considering how in the past I never even met her, guess Nami retaining her memories caused her to be able to save her this time around. I simply told them that they were all good friends of mine.

One of they even joked that if I give all my friends millions of berries, how in the world would I not become the world's most poor man. I simply laughed and told them I was not the Pirate Prince for nothing, I had my ways to make sure I bring home the bacon.

This made them all become quiet for some odd reason till one of them asked me why did I call my friend a pervert? I simply laughed and told them why ruin the surprise?

That pretty much gave me enough time to read up on some current Marine regulations, always something I need to keep current with, I might be a pirate but this is knowledge most pirates need to know in order to deal with a few dozen angry marines that want to either push you around or get in your way.

As we finally arrive at the floating restaurant that once has been a pirate ship, we begin to disembark, some of the Marines looking at the place like they never have seen it before, it is a shame, this is one of if not the best restaurant that I know of. As we walk into the place it looks a bit empty.

I walk towards the receptionist, and wait a second she sort of reminds me of Reiju, what gives? She was not a member of my crew before being sent to this time, she should be with her brothers and father training to be the elite of Germa Sixty Six and her hair is blonde.

"Hi Reiju, lovely to see you, did you dye your hair, I do like this new blonde hair color but I also loved your natural pink hair as well. Why aren't you with your father and brothers? I think by now you and they would be training to be elite members of Germa Sixty Six.?" She is quiet and does not say anything.

"Something the matter?" She looks a bit surprised and looks at me, "Do you know her so well you remember her natural hair color? Actually, my name is Sora, and I happen to be the mother to the girl that you just mentioned, mind if I ask who told you of our restaurant?"

I without wasting a second said my friend Sanji is a cook here. "Ah you are friends with my son Sanji, that makes sense, you seem to be a rather large group why don't you follow me. I will show you some nice tables for you and your marine friends to sit on. We offer free lemonade and sweet bread while you wait."

She looked at Garp and smiled, as she leads us to the tables, and I got to say if this is her mother, I guess I can sort of see where Reiju got her good looks from. As far as I know, this lady is the mother to quite a few children, the funny thing is you would never be able to tell from looking at her, she is quite the beauty.

As I sat down and began to look at the menu, I saw a young girl with also blonde hair apparently going to our tables and taking up what each one of us was going to have. She finally reached me, "And what will you have?"

I looked at her put the menu right back where I got it, and smiled, "I will have the blowfish casserole, it is still the house special right? As for you how about you tell me your name? I couldn't possibly miss the chance to know the name of such a beauty like yourself. I am Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate Prince."

She laughed and looked at my face for a few seconds before blushing, "I am Vinsmoke Sarah. Please wait here, I will be sure to come back with your order, handsome."

Three glasses of lemonade and I am really starting to become a little upset about how late my food is, I didn't ask him to take a boat and go buy the ingredients at a fish market, I wouldn't order if I didn't know they have the ingredients.

Three more hours and nothing, alright this has gone and made me angry, "Sanji what the hell is going on, where is my food! Is a single plate of fish casserole too much to ask around here!"

He finally decides to come out of the kitchen wiping his hands on his apron, and comes to where I was shouting from, "Alright who is making a racket around here! Well, at least I see quite a few lovely ladies from the Marines, don't think they would act like a brute. So how is shouting and how do you know my name?"

I decided to walk over to Sanji who doesn't look much older than I am and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. " Is this any way to talk to your Captain Sanji?" He began to glare at me, "So it was you Luffy that shamelessly was flirting with my sister, she came into the kitchen blushing as she has never before, she even said that you pretty much asked her out on a date. I had to come out and check if it was really you!"

Well here is the pot calling the kettle black, "Your food will take another thirty minutes if you wanted something faster I told you time and time again, don't order something that is that difficult to prepare." Sanji left looking really angry, if he thinks I am done with him, he has forgotten how many times he kicked me for merely starting a conversation with Nami or Robin.

As he left his sister came out with a bit of a snack on a tray to hold me over while I wait for my food, I decided to since she thinks I asked her out on a date might as well be a little extra bold with her, I pulled her closer and I began to eat the snacks as she fed them to me while sitting on my lap.

"You prepared this for me, Sarah? Well thank you, they are delicious. Why didn't you tell me you were my old friend's sister? He never even mentioned you, "She laughed and fed me another snack and smiled, "Not surprising Luffy, the guy has been kicking and scaring any guy who has ever tried to be my boyfriend."

"So how come you ended up here? Not that I am complaining but I honestly was expecting only to find Sanji not all the ladies from the Vinsmoke family. Care to tell me what is going on?" She handed me my glass to take a drink and she even kissed me on my cheek.

"Not many people know this, but clearly you do, you must know how my dad pretty much was breeding us to be his super soldiers, and how Sanji wouldn't stop interfering with his plans, so he left him out at high sea on a rowboat."

"My brother then met Zeff and his pirates, it took us six months to find him, mother and my sister pretty much told dad he showed how little he cared about us and mother when he did that, we decided to ask my brothers but the idiots remained with father, my sister, and mom left to find Sanji."

I looked at her and smiled while placing my hand on her shoulder, "That must have been rough on you and your sister then, I wish I could have told you that while Sanji is one of the worst perverts I ever have known, he is also a very capable and strong sailor. I mean you might not know this, but no one other than him and a few friends even know where the All Blue is."

He finally decided to finish the food I ordered and place it on the table, he was with a much younger Reiju who apparently was glaring daggers at Sarah. That is when Reiju out of nowhere looked at Sarah she came to stand close to her and she pulled her off me. "If this is the Luffy brother has been telling me about, I should be the one to gets to sit on his lap and feed him."

"From what our brother told me he likes a woman who is more developed than just a little girl like you!" Sarah looked at her sister and without waiting a second she said you snooze you lose, she even told her it was her turn to take the orders today, but no she decided to push this on her instead.

Sanji is was talking to some other marines when he comes running towards me. "Luffy how dare you tell all these lovely ladies that I am a pervert! Sis why don't you go back to the kitchen and prepare the ingredients, we are busy here we got a lot of people to feed, stop slacking off."

Sarah began to ignore Reiju's comments and out of nowhere she tried to kick Sanji, and hard, if Sanji had not done exactly the same move to counter her attack, I guess Sanji taught her his style of combat. That is when one of the lady marines decides to walk and sit on the chair right next to mine.

"Very funny Luffy, you made me and my friends worry but the kid is not even a teenager. You got us worried that this friend of yours was a major pervert. You got us, you got us good with that prank."

I finished my glass and looked at her, "I was not joking at all, he might look young, but he has the mind and soul of a dirty old man, but I guess calling him a pervert was a bit unfair of me." Sarah put her hand on my shoulder and looked at Sanji with a smile I saw before on some people in the past.

"I say it was rather sweet of you to warn them of the danger of being near my brother Luffy, and you are not calling him a pervert. No Sanji is not a pervert." Sanji looking quite relieved, and then she turns and looks at him, "He is a super pervert. I swear if we were not his sisters and mother we would have to be careful even when mom sis and I take a bath, otherwise, he would probably peep."

Sora looking at her daughter and saying, "Well he does volunteer to wash all of the other ladies underwear that works here quite regularly."

That is when the lady marines went from forgiving to chasing him around the restaurant floor. causing every male Marine to either start cheering for their fellow Marines or telling Sanji to run for dear life. That is when Zeff comes out to see what the commotion is, and sees the scene laughing, asks Sarah, when did Sanji become the onboard entertainment around here? Sanji yells I'm not entertaining anyone these ladies are out for blood. Zeff tells them to stop and he tells the entire Marine compliment that he is offering a round of free drinks and the meal is on the house, just please forgive my perverted son. Sanji looks at Sarah laughing while now hugging me.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

This is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100.

We decided to write this fanfiction.

Well I guess after the ladies felt he been scared enough, they each went back to their tables, and Sanji terrified as he looked went back to the kitchen, I guess this was as good of revenge as I am going to get, for now. Thousands of times I needed to talk with Nami about our current position, or times I needed to talk with Robin about the book she let me borrow.

All those times had one thing in common, Sanji kicking me for something according to him I was pestering or bothering the ladies. I remembered it even in my prison cell at Impel Down. Sure Old Phil and Old Bill had a laugh when I told them what happened, but deep down I wanted revenge.

Finally, my food arrived and wouldn't you know it, out of all the dishes that were served mine was cold, and it looked like he got it straight from the garbage can. The rice looked burned, there was this strange black sauce all over it and I think there might be pieces of fin somewhere buried under all this.

I was hungry so for once I decided, over the limps, through the gums, look out stomach here it comes. I swear after eating the first bite I felt like I was chewing on glass. I don't care, I am that hungry, the snacks while nice, didn't do much to satisfy my hunger.

"Poison Nullification Skill Acquired. Due to your eating a poison that would kill a normal man in seconds, your body had become immune to all poisons."

I thought about what Nana said and I decided to ask her with my mind, where was this poison and how was she doing? I swear I heard Nana laugh, "Blowfish have poison glands when the fish is not prepared with extra care or the person cutting it is careless, the glands may end up getting cut, the black sauce is the most likely place where the poison is located on your meal, and I am doing fine."

That sure didn't sound like a person that was fine, that sounded more like a person who was royally pissed. I am no expert, but could it be that Sarah spent the entire time sitting on my lap before my food arrived, being carried by a shall we say an extremely frosty Sanji.

"Give the boy a price, he hit a bullseye. Of course, I am upset that the blonde bimbo was sitting on your lap, instead of doing something else, HER JOB! I am working to help you overcome those weaknesses people that eat Devil Fruits suffer and what is she doing? Slacking, sitting on your lap and hugging you, OF COURSE, I AM UPSET, WHAT WOMAN WOULDN'T BE?"

I guess I should say something, but what could I possibly say after that outburst? I think I know but this will not make her calm down, even I know that, a form of dialogue from one of the games Bill made.

"Exclamation: Do you know that you are asking a question that you already know the answer to? Rhetorical Remark: Are you perhaps feeling jealous?"

A long silence and I finally got a response, Ha, ha, bloody Ha. So that is a confirmation, Nana is not simply a computer system that I can hear, she is an actual living person that has been communicating through telepathy, and can even check my health, if I didn't know any better I would say she is a goddess, and she is looking at me from her divine realm.

Now that would be ironic, a being of absolute power interested in little old me, in the end, it does not matter at all, I still consider Nana my most trusted friend, if she is a goddess however I think most people would consider her almost shockingly beautiful appearance, let's face it I don't know of any goddess that looks the way I first met Alvida.

Great there is an image that would ruin anyone's meal, Alvida when she had Coby captive, she even called herself the most beautiful woman on the sea, to think I will one day end up meeting that beached whale again, well at least I will see Coby again. Since I am making this armada and the Elder Stars are behind me, this time we will not be against each other, I hope.

"Something the matter Luffy? Did you not like the food? You have been quiet for some times now." I looked at Zeff, "No Zeff the food is delicious as always, it is just I been thinking that I might need you and your crew to join my armada, I plan to make it the biggest armada the world has ever seen. That means a lot of hungry people to feed."

"Contrary to what people see, Sanji is one of the few people I consider part of my family, I would like for him, his sisters and maybe even her mother join, from what I know of Reiju she is absolutely deadly in combat, Sora, as far as I know, is an expert diplomatic and brilliant strategist."

That is when I got a hit to the side when Sarah hit me with her elbow, "And I am an expert in weapons and defenses, all the members of my family focused on something leaders of the Germa Kingdom would need, just in case. But I have to admit that being on the same ship as you do sound nice if I get to sleep on your bed that is even nicer."

I began to laugh and looked at her, "I didn't know you wanted to sleep on the smallest room in the ship, color me surprised. So what are the chances of you and your people joining my armada?"

Zeff looked at me and at the empty plate, "Well Luffy, looking at you I don't know if you are joking or if you are serious, you look too young to talk like you do, how about we do this instead, when you got your ship, and you can show me with results that you are serious about making said armada, then sure, we will join you."

I couldn't help laughing as he said that, that fits perfectly my plans, "Well I plan to train with grandpa over here for a little over a decade, can I trust you ladies to train and become some of the strongest women in these seas? Could you also train Sanji? Cause if we leave him alone, you know the pervert will spend more time playing with silk underwear and trying to peep at women in various forms of undress instead of training."

Sora walked right next to me pulled me up from my seat by my shirt and kissed me passionately on my lips, "With this, our deal is sealed, you better train hard too, I know at the very least I want you to have plenty of stamina for our reunion." That is when Sarah and Reiju both glared at their mom, and screamed, "MOM, YOU WANT A PIECE OF HIM GET IN LINE LIKE THE REST OF US!"

Well, that certainly brings back memories, well at least this time it isn't Hancock trying to threaten Nami or Robin that she was the only one allowed to enter my cabin. I will never forget how utterly upset they both were when she tried to pull something like that, from Nami I could expect it, but Robin? She is smart enough not to fall for such bait, or at least that is how I remember her.

"Never mind that, did you tell your friend Desiree that you were going on a trip to the Holy Land?" Why is grandpa doing this right now? He is surrounded by three upset women and he pulls this on me. Honestly, I am beginning to wonder how did he survive long enough to become an Admiral?

The thing that I knew would happen, did happen, they immediately stopped arguing with each other to look at me and grandpa the second they heard the name of my childhood friend, really grandpa, how dumb can you be? It is like adding a barrel of oil to a shield that is already on fire.

"Luffy, me and my girls hope you don't mind we overheard something, could you be a dear and explain to me who is this Desiree I just heard your grandfather mention?" She might look like she is calm and being very friendly, but I can make ice water with a glass and some water, that is how strong her killer intent that she was projecting my way was.

"Desiree D. Belmont is my childhood friend, honestly I didn't tell her because this would either end up causing her to worry or cause her to tag along thinking I was going there to goof off. I wasn't, I needed to attend a very important meeting with the Elder Stars, so she would get bored or upset a Celestial Dragon."

She seems to calm down a little after I mention this, "I also didn't tell Ace or Sabo either, for very much the same reason. Honesty Sora, I don't know why you are so upset? I am not like your son Sanji, I don't play with the feelings of beautiful young ladies like you and your daughters."

She finally relaxed a little and her daughters were blushing when I said that, I swear women change moods faster than the tides sometimes. "I was never upset Luffy, just that it was a little confusing and I simply wanted to know who this person is, that you named in such a casual way."

I better not mention that I also know Boa Hancock, but the strange thing is that Sanji never mentioned to her Nami or Robin if memory serves me Sanji used to love to gossip more than if he was one of those stereotypical housewives.

"As lovely as this is we really need to get back to Dawn Island so that we can begin your training Luffy, alright, crew purchase some snacks for the trip, be sure to thank Zeff for the wonderful meal, and for the last time no, we can't kill the pervert even if he does, in fact, deserve it."

As we left I swear there were a couple of them aiming their rifle sights towards the kitchen, guess they were still upset about all the perverted antics Sanji has done since the last time he was on my crew.

The trip was quiet, by that I mean there was no storms, the waves were calm, and after two days of that I was wishing for a pirate ship to do something stupid and try to attack a nearby island, but no, it was so quiet I spent three days reading every single report that came across my grandfather's desk.

I mean every single report, everything from current bounties to activity reports filed by different units under his command, my grandfather was not going to complain if someone else spent hours reading these things, he only asked that I make a short note what the report was about and placed it on the top of the report in each folder.

I swear I know that I was the one that wanted to read them, but after he mentioned that, I began to feel like this had turned into an activity for my grandpa to test my abilities to understand what was written on the reports, and that they were not current reports, but rather reports he already read, and now was using them to test me.

I really should consider this part of my training and just get through this simple task since I imagine this is nothing compared to the training I will receive once we get back to Dawn Island. It could also be that he is not in a happy mood after Zeff told him he ate all the doughnuts he made and he didn't have any more for him to take with him.

As the final page was done, I leaned back into the seat, and that is when I heard someone shout that Dawn Island was in sight. I am not looking forward to the screams I am expecting from Desiree, she might be my childhood friend, but I imagine she has been bored to tears.

As I finally got off my seat I saw the port at Dawn Island, the Red Hair Pirate ship was already docked and I knew at least I would see some familiar faces, I guess I have plenty of things to tell Desiree when I meet her, some of it I will have to keep to myself but that depends on how she reacts after we see each other.

Desiree can be many things, but the one that I worry is if she lets her anger get the better of her, ever since we were kids I knew that something was terrifying locked inside my friend, a terror, a force that made even me tremble when she lost control. I faced a Sea King and that was nothing compared to like when I was standing there and Desiree lost control.

It was as if she became a different person, cold, cruel, and methodical, and that was just because I ate the last of the biscuits Makino made, for my birthday. Honestly, she made them especially for me, but the fact that I ate the last one send her into a rage that she nearly made everyone in the bar collapse from the sheer force of her killer intent.

Well I jumped off the deck of the ship and took off in the direction of the bar, if I wanted to find Desiree I would more than likely find her there, if not Shanks will know where to find her since she has gotten into the habit of shamelessly flirting with him, I honestly think she is trying to tell me something when she does that.

The very second I walk into the bar I feel a pair of arms grab hold of me and wrapped very long arms around me holding me tight, and I mean tight, I know boa constrictors that are gentler than this. That is when I realized what was holding me and who it was, as I finally saw the sobbing face of Desiree with her head against my chest.

"Shanks don't you just sit there drinking, get me a crowbar and an explanation. What in Davy Jones locker cause this to happen! For all I know, this means Desiree here ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, I know you have it, so come on, someone tells me what is going on!"

She stopped crying and began to glare at me, "**What is going on? You idiot, you had me and Makino here worried sick, you just took off not even leaving a note where you were going or if you would be OK, we thought you been taken captive, or that you did something stupid and picked another fight with a Sea King, dummy!"**

And back to the waterworks for me, as she started to cry again, "Desiree here was a mess, she asked me to help her find you, we ended up going to all nearby islands but no sight nor hair of you, one night, she apparently went to the galley to grab something to eat, and wouldn't you know it, she ate that Devil Fruit, I tried my best to stop her but you know how she can get."

Great, I go for a couple of days to take care of some really important business and this happens. "Look going to Mary Geoise is not an easy task. I needed to take care of a very important meeting and had to meet with a few potential members of my crew. I am surprised Shanks, you know that finding a reliable crew is important."

"But you could have left a message or a letter or something to tell us you were alright. I mean come on Desiree was so worried she didn't eat a thing in days trying to find you, well she did eat the gum gum fruit, and Makino over there has been in such a lousy mood that people are scared of even asking for water! This is a bar, and she is so frosty that people are afraid to ask for a drink."

I finally got Desiree to calm down and looked at Makino who was still in a rotten mood, I had to fix this in a hurry or this place would suffer. I finally told her to calm down, as I placed my straw hat on her head and told her to wait for me.

I walked over to where Makino was still washing glasses, or maybe I should say she still washing the same glass over and over again. "Makino, I am sorry that I didn't leave you a message or a letter telling you what I needed to do, but I needed to do some very important things."

She threw the glass she was cleaning across the room, through a window and knocked out a guy that once was a mountain bandit. Again something that I was not expecting, but what happened next floored everyone in the bar, she turned around and without even a moments notice she planted a passionate kiss on my lips, and I swear she could taste what I ate.

"I know you are not so mean as to do that without a cause, but don't make me worry like that again. I don't want to feel like that ever again Luffy, I know Desiree feels the same way, so that does it, if you really are going to do this and go travel around the world and get into all kinds of trouble, you are not leaving me behind again, you hear me buster, you go only when I come with you."

That made everyone in the bar start laughing, Desiree took my hat off her head and walked over to me placing my straw hat on my head."You are not leaving either of us behind again, I don't care if I have to sneak aboard your ship, or just sneak into your luggage, but you are not causing us to worry like that again!"


	7. Chapter 7

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

This is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100.

We decided to write this fanfiction.

Well, that is one welcome I will not soon forget, I find that my childhood friend became a Rubber Human, Makino gave me a kiss that some people would say she had never given anyone and Grandpa woke me up even before the sun rose with only one thing to say, Training. So here I am at the ass crack of dawn doing a warm-up of a three-mile run, hundred push-ups, hundred crunches, and hundred pull-ups.

All this was just the start of the say, "So tell me Luffy how come your little friend that was hugging you the other day has Rubber abilities, I happen to know you also have them, but there is something there is only one devil fruit of each power, no more."

I was still doing push-ups when he asks me this, "Well because I originally came from the future grandpa and I of course already had eaten that devil fruit. Since I came back to the time that I was born, I guess that devil fruit still existed before Desiree end up eating it, I am not crazy enough to eat two devil fruits of the same type."

"You know grandpa you call them fruits because of the shape they take but trust me, they don't taste like the food at all. They are probably the single most disgusting thing I ever ate in my entire life."

He was still seated on my back. "I see, so that is why, well since I imagine you know everything about those powers she gained, I want you to explain to her about why she can't go swimming ever again, you do remember what happens to people that eat devil fruits if they go swimming don't you?"

I told him as I kept doing my push-ups that they sink and drown, everyone with devil fruit powers knows this, I have even seen some examples of it. This brings back memories of how I met Brook for the first time.

"Alright then, after you are done with your pull-ups we can start today's training, I am teaching you proper fighting techniques used by actually trained professionals, that have survived countless battles thanks to these skills. They are six abilities, six that when mastered make you able to do anything you need to do."

"These abilities are used by top officials that protect the peace, provide order, and justice for all people that live under the benevolent guard of the World Government." I can't believe my grandfather after I told him I come from the future is trying to still make me into Marine, telling me what could be classified as World Government propaganda.

"Grandpa, I get it, you love the Marines, you love the World Government, but as long as the Celestial Dragons can pretty much do whatever they want, or use you for their sick enjoyment, that is not true. I don't even know why I have to keep repeating this to you."

"I am from the future where four, count them, four Celestial Dragons declared themselves Emperors and they made everyone's life hell. No, Hell would be nicer than what those four people did. There are no Marines, there are no Elder Stars, they control everything, and without some sort of check and balances, some way to prevent needless slaughter, the future where I came from is what you get."

"So in you are going to train me in the martial art styles called the Rokushiki, grandpa I seen people use them alright? I know how useful they are, and I seen people use all seven of them, so please could we focus on the actual training, tone down the propaganda, and Grandpa how can I be a Marine? if my Armada is part of the checks and balances on the Marines!"

He stayed quiet for some time, and he looked at me with an almost sad look, "So you seen all six of them you mean." I told him no, I saw all seven of them. Well, the first one he wanted to talk about is Geppo. I see quite a few people use it, but very few times did they ever explain in great detail.

"Geppo is the ability to strengthen a person's legs that a person can use this ability to kick hard enough to be able to stand on a cushion of air, and float, using this skill a person has been able to travel vast distances, making this ability a great way to evade an attack or be able to travel where others would find it impossible to reach."

He looked at me and then he pretty much strapped enough a massive shackle on my legs, the thing's weight feels like my leg is going to break, that is how heavy this thing is, I am having trouble standing much less walking anywhere. "From now on till next Friday you are to wear that everywhere, and the weight will increase as time goes on. Like I said Luffy, you need to strengthen your legs to be able to even try this skill."

The pain was terrible, the frustration to do the most common movements was enough to put make me almost cry, but I know this is something I had to do. Something that I must learn if I am to be strong enough to do what must be done, I will not let my limitations bring about the ruin of our world, our lives, and all those I care about.

The thing is Makino actually already knew how to use Geppo for some reason and she never told us, but still insisted that she go through the same training me, Ace, Sabo, and Desiree were going through, Ace, Sabo, and Desiree asked why did they have to go through this sort of hellish torture.

Grandpa told them with no room for misunderstanding, or mercy something I never expected, "Luffy is going to see somethings and endure some situations that make this training seem like playing in the yard, if you can not even complete this training there is no point in you ever thinking of joining him in the grand armada he is going to make. You would not survive the things Luffy will face."

"So before we get to day two of this training, I will ask you, do you give up? Do you accept that Luffy will be very far away from you and you will remain on Dawn Island to become one of the many fisherman, farmers, and civilians that live here, not knowing what is happening to Luffy or the fact that he could be dead because you were not there to help him?"

They never complained again, not a single word. They kept looking at me and we continued to train to wear these shackles that indeed got heavier as time went on. We had to do everything we could from doing exercises to strengthen our legs to even push ourselves in ways I would never think of doing.

I probably could have an easier time if I went Gear Two, but let's face it, Desiree just barely started to experiment using her devil fruit powers, and it would not be fair to everyone else, so I decided to do this as if I had no advantage whatsoever, well not really, being a rubber man breaking a bone would take a lot more than this, Desiree came to realize this after the end of the first day, when we learned we could not even take these things off when we went to sleep, which means sleeping on the ground, no bed would be able to withstand the weight of a body and the ever-increasing weight of these shackles.

After we got up and ate our food while seating on the floor, cause the first time Sabo tried to sit on a chair wearing these things the chair broke, why? I still don't know. The legs just gave out and the chair broke. He must have been trying to it with his legs bent and crossed beneath him for a cushion.

I looked at my grandfather who didn't sleep that well last night, well who am I to mention that, no bed, I am pretty much sure nobody doing this training does have a good night's sleep.

"Luffy, I spend a long time thinking what you said to me yesterday, and actually I am not trying to force you into becoming anything, I am was merely trying to do something your father actually never bothered doing, give you a few examples so that you know what is right from what is wrong."

"Honestly this is the sort of thing my son should be doing, but no, he is off making an army to oppose the only government exists and kept all of us safe even after the Void Century, instead of trying to teach his son some good moral lessons or anything."

"I also have to admit it because I know you will eventually become the Pirate King, but I have to tell you Luffy, as a Marine I have been in combat most of my adult life, and that combat has been against some of the worst scum that has ever existed, guess what they have in common? That is right my dear grandson they were all pirates."

"I ended up defeating so many pirates, and sending them to prison, I am sort of shocked that there aren't a few floors in Impel Down referred to as the Garp Ward." I know for a fact that there is one, or will be one, since the prison cell where Bill, Phil, Vegapunk and I shared was in that very ward that he just mentioned.

"Sorry I was so harsh to you grandpa, but I just wanted you to know that I have a reason why I am doing what I am doing, and you sounding like a Marine's recruiter was like you were trying to undermine everything I am trying to achieve."

As we finished the warm-up exercises we began to do things that most people consider insane, running up and down a steep hill, wearing these things. He was not kidding these shackles are getting heavier as time passed on. Yesterday at the end of the day, I felt like I could walk, now I am feeling like I can barely crawl.

"So grandpa, how much longer are we wearing these things? He laughed and told me about a month or two, then he was going to add two more these on our arms." Why do I get the weird feeling that my grandfather is trying his best to kill me?

All I know is that these exercises make me feel like my legs are going to get ripped clean out of my body sometimes, I know this is necessary, but that doesn't exactly mean these are not painful, what the heck is in these things? Seastone? That is the only way I can explain why these things hurt me like this.

I just have to remember what I am fighting for and who I am fighting against, keep my mind on the goal, stop thinking about how much these things hurt, and the fact that it will get much worse when these things get slapped on my wrists.

As the day came to an end, I found myself floating in what reminds me of that underwater city beneath the red line. Why do I feel like I am swimming in the waters of Fish-man Island? That is when a stunningly beautiful lady came near me. "That is because we are meeting somewhere you once found relaxing. Nice that you can finally see me Luffy, I am Nana."

Her long silver hair, her figure, her smiling face told me that she was not lying, the fact that she was wearing something that showed off her figure thanks to how much that Toga hugged her figure was clear to see.

"Well, I guess you are the one that brought me into this place for a reason?" She laughed and she began to press her body against me as she began to hug me from behind, "Or maybe I brought you here to finally make you realize I am a living, breathing person and not something that Doctor made by mistake."

Did I just see her hair change color? "Well I know that you would not bring me here just so that I can have fun with you, that also doesn't explain why my body looks like my old body, and instead of the body of a child I was reborn in."

She blew a kiss near me, "Both actually, you are projecting your spirit, this is how you soul which knows the truth, and secondly I did bring you here for another reason other than me trying to get you to sleep with me, but did you have to be so blunt about it? We are meeting my brother, the god that governs the sea, Neptune."

She was still leaning on me as she somehow came to start hugging me like a lover that been missing each other for years. "We are here to talk about those nasty restrictions that devil fruit users have placed upon them since it was Neptune who did that in the first place."

That always made me wonder why? Why did he hate devil fruits so much that anytime we either wear anything with Seastone or are in the water we either sink to the bottom and die, or we weaken to the point that it is not even funny?

A tall man also wearing a toga showed up, right out of nowhere, considering I never saw where Nana came from I shouldn't be too surprised, "So sister, you wanted me to meet this mortal? And he is even a person that ate some of that disgusting fruit, why did you want me to meet this mortal?"

Nana just stared at him, "Look, Neptune, I know you hate the devil fruits because they give abilities that people either abuse or tend to use them in unnatural ways, but my friend Luffy is different, he used them to make the world a better place. So I came here to ask you to loosen your hatred of him and those around him when near or touched by something from your domain."

Neptune did not look happy about this one bit, "Look sister while it is nice of you to ask, why is he so damn special that he and his friends get preferential treatment from me?" That is when her hair became a deep red and looked at him, she just flat out said that unlike anyone, in reality, I managed to make her fall in love with me.

Well, it is nice that she feels such tender feelings towards me, and it sort of makes sense why she only apparently talks to me about my current status or gaining skills since she keeps an eye on me.

"Look, Nana, I can see from your hair color that this is the case, you see mortal my sister has this quark that anyone can tell how she is feeling by the color her hair is, and I got to admit, no one, and I mean no one managed to make my sister Nanefrian fall in love with them, and I mean no one."

Her hair because darker than any starless night the second Neptune said that, "I hate that name Neptune, I told you to call me Nana." She slapped him hard enough that I even felt sorry for him.

"I see why she would want this, but I can't just give it to you, I will brand you, and much like Hercules, I shall give you some challenges, ten challenges to be precise, should you manage to overcome them, you shall enjoy blessing like no other before, and should be defeat them in less than a decade, I shall bestow upon you a blessing unlike any you ever heard of before. Do you accept?"

I was always up for something fun, before my long sentence at Impel Down, "Sure, I will take you on those challenges, but each time I beat one, you got to tell me an embarrassing fact or story about Nana."

Neptune began laughing as we began to shake hands, "Oh, I would do that even without the challenges, like for instance did you know she used to worry about her looks when we were growing up. Seriously, we are gods, like you would ever see a god that was hideous."

Nana was not happy, her dark hair color pretty much told me and him that we better drop the topic altogether, or maybe it was the way her fists began to glow, either way, that was the sign for us to change topics.

"First Challenge is surviving in my realm without aid for 10, and the second for 20 minutes, the third is for you to defeat a sea king while on land, and fourth, defeat a sea king underwater, fifth tame one of the strongest and smartest beasts of the forest, sixth, tame a sea king, for the last four I want you to spar and defeat four people or renown, four of these so-called warlords of the sea."

"The rewards, finish the first two and you and anyone in your fleet that has eaten a devil fruit will be allowed to swim on my domain, but only with ten percent of their strength, after the next two you get to breathe underwater as if you were born in my realm, after you finish the next two you and people in your armada get a blessing, you get to be ten times stronger in my domain, on the sea or below it."

"The next two are going to be tricky, but I sort of like you kid, I will grant you two of my weapons for you to use as you please, and the last two you get an island domain of your own, it really is a magical and very useful place I call the Island of Abyss. But remember if you finish them quickly enough, you get my ring."

That is when Nana decided to step between me and her brother, "Wait for a second brother, you know what that means? You are telling us that you will mark him as your successor if he finishes the challenges fast enough?"

Neptune just laughed, "If he can defeat my challenges and somehow I am away from my realm for over a few millennia, then yes, Luffy here, your boyfriend, becomes the next God of the Seas. But that is not likely to happen, he does gain however the second he wears my ring, immortality, and the might of a god. but only when you wear the ring Luffy no one else can wear the ring."

"Also this doesn't mean you are immune to the effects of Sea Prism Stone, like your shackles, anything that is made from sea prism stone will affect you and others like it would affect anyone else."


	8. Chapter 8

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

This is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100.

Well, that was certainly something new, I guess Nana couldn't seem more like a young woman after I saw how embarrassed she was when her brother mentioned her birth name, so very much like the ancient Hercules, I too been challenged by a deity. Never was one to turn down a good fight or a good challenge, not going to change that now.

The shackles seem to have gotten a lot easier to carry, the ones in my arms don't feel like they hurt anymore, and since I managed to used the Geppo ability today I will be learning the next skill, I can not be more excited to begin putting all this strength I built thanks to the shackles to good use.

"So it seems you are eager to learn the next skill Luffy, that is good, the next skill is something you should already know quite well, but let me explain it to you, it is the skill to take power and strengthen your muscles to resist or even reflect any damage, it is called the Tekkai. Your body has sufficient muscle to learn all the other skills, but this will be even harsher than the one before."

"You need to concentrate your power into every pour, every muscle, make them as strong as iron if not even stronger, once I see that you have a grasp by blocking a stone I throw at you, you shall continue to use that when I begin to hit you, if done properly you should be able to knock my own blow against me."

As the day continued I did just as he said, I had subconsciously used this when shifting to my higher gears, it didn't take me long to truly learn this ability. The strength of my grandfather's punches was not something I could deflect, at best I could only stand the hit without injury. Considering I know how much his fist of love hurts, that is something.

"Very well done Luffy the next ability you shall learn is, Shigan, using the strength you built up agility, and speed use your finger to punch through anything, as fast as you can as many times as you can, once you learn this ability, you will never again need a gun for close-quarters combat when you can use your fingers to do the exact same thing."

I will admit it, this ability is a lot tougher to learn but after three days I was able to destroy a massive boulder using only my fingers. Considering that I still had these Sea Prism Stone Shackles it was something even I felt good about.

"Learning faster than most other people learning these techniques Luffy, you are making your dear old grandpa very proud, next is the ability to use high speed kicks to create a wind that can cut, a slicing wind if you will, Rankyaku it is called."

"Kick as fast as you can as hard as you can to push the air in the direction you want and a high enough speed, and you should be able to cut through stone walls." I have seen this ability and sure enough I tried my best but again it took me two days to finally figure it out with my body, I was able to send one slicing wind against a tree and the tree fell after it was cut cleanly in half, near Ace, Sabo, and Desiree who were apparently trying to do the same to the tree.

Grandpa laughed and he looked at me, "The next one is called Soru, the ability to use your own speed to move so fast that you will seem like you disappeared, use your own strength to make your own body move faster and faster, always trying to push faster until your opponent will think you disappeared, it is a great way to evade an attack because they shock leaves the enemy open for a counter-attack."

Again I saw people use it but learning it was a different matter altogether, it took me five days to be able to move fast enough. I thought that if I combined what I learned from the previous abilities to this one it would make it easier, but that only helped a little.

And finally the last ability my grandfather was going to teach me was very much like Soru, instead of making my body fast, now I am told to make myself as flexible. "So the last ability is to learn to evade, everything. Kind of anti-climatic but I guess you would know better than me. To make my body flexible, well take off these shackles and I can show you flexible, I am much like Desiree a rubber human."

He began to shake his head and wave an index finger at me, "No, that will not do Luffy, while Devil Fruit Powers are great, you must not grow dependent on them, for if they fail or you meet someone that can cancel those powers even briefly you will be in a whole lot of trouble, and more than likely I will not be anywhere near to help you."

"And Kami-e is the last ability I can teach you, the last ability is for you to master all the other abilities on your own, and once you master all six of them, then you will learn the last ability called, Rokuogan, the ability only accessible to those that master Rokushiki. As far as the Shackles they will unlock when you are ready to leave this island and begin your adventure."

So that was his training strength training and teaching me these six abilities, and then it was to me to master them and only when I master then can I actually learn the seventh and probably the most difficult to master. I remember seeing that ability used and what it feels like to be hit by it, but if anything this training taught me it is that it is simply not enough to learn it.

My experience gives me an edge in understanding it, but understanding and learning are as different in matters of training like going from crawling to running, thinking they are the same thing.

"So you see Luffy all the time you are wearing those shackles and everything you and your friends have gone through was for a reason. An army's strength is determined by the strength of the weakest link, always remember this, for your Armada to be able to prevent abuses by those in the Marines, you must be stronger, smarter, and more cunning than they are."

"Luffy there are three abilities that I still need to explain to you, and two that are extremely hard to acquire. I am of course talking about the abilities born from your own willpower, otherwise called Haki. There is also one that was never considered Haki but I might as well tell you about it."

"Observation Haki is the ability to use your will to extend the range and detail of your perception to beyond what a human can do. Using this, people can evade attacks, predict the trajectory of thrown weapons, even long-range weapons such as rifles, pistols and even cannons become useless against a master of Observation Haki."

"Armament Haki is the ability to turn your will into armor that either surrounds you or can even coat your organs and muscles to make them stronger than any human. Masters of Armament Haki become unstoppable juggernauts, some even have managed to apply it to their weapon of choice."

"Meditation Haki is as the name applies to use your will to extend your mental sharpness and intelligence to beyond human, these people become master strategist, genius inventors, or cunning investors and business tycoons."

"Elemental Haki is considered by many to be fantasy, but many people have been able to tap into an elemental force otherwise impossible to explain, this Haki is believed to be using your will to look at your own soul and finding the connection between your soul and the world around you,in other words your connection to the elements."

"Healing Haki, is using your will in order to heal yourself and heal others, a dedication to being a doctor or healer is needed, very dedicated medical practitioners, can use their will to make the more impossible injury nothing to worry about, but like I said it is the will of a person and also the dedication to heal someone and it can also be used to harm people for two examples it can modify your strength and speed allowing you to destroy mountains with your fist and be able to cut someone it's is like if your hand actually became a scalpel"

"Just to let you know the modifying the strength and speed is mainly to allow them to hold down a patient that struggling well the trying to work on the person and allowing them to have their hands become like scalpels would allow them to do surgery but of course these two techniques can be used as weapons."

"And the rarest of them all, the Will of the Conqueror, otherwise known as Conqueror's Haki. Very few people have this, because unlike the other ones I mentioned that can be learned through meditation, practice, and concentration, Conqueror's Haki can not be learned, you can not give it or receive it, it is one that either you have it since the day you are born or you don't."

"Very few people have Conqueror's Haki, and those that do have it are extremely powerful, they have been known to using only their Haki being able to make an entire army fall unconscious from the sheer force of their will."

I was almost tempted to remind him I can actually use Observation, Armament and Conqueror's Haki if only to stop him from lecturing any more. I didn't because that would be incredibly insensitive and rude to my grandfather who obviously is taking time to explain all these things, because he actually cared.

"So meditate, try to use my will in ways that if other had not done before would make people think I am crazy, and one of them is pretty much impossible for me since I am not a trained healer in any fashion, that about cover it?"

Grandfather just smiled and nodded his head, I don't know why this feels an awful lot creepier than it should. So we continued to train like there is no tomorrow, well Sabo Desiree, Makino and Ace trained with me, Sabo decided after 3 years that most of this was garbage and decided to join my dad's revolutionary army.

Saying something along the line if they can make someone like my grandfather an actual admiral, that is a government that is in severe need of either being reformed, fixed, or just brought down and left to burn in ruins, whichever is actually easiest. Cause Sabo just didn't think the world would survive more of this..

I went through this training for 3 years and I am now 9 years old and besides the first time I met the 5 Elder Stars I have met with them eight other times and that is when I remembered I need to visit the Elder Stars to tell them what have I been doing? Also maybe I get to meet some of these warlords and challenge at least one for a friendly sparring match. I fulfilled the first two challenges rather easily, one night I went for a glass of milk, and I slipped and ended up falling into the ocean.

It actually took me an hour to get out, everyone else was asleep, and apparently, when you are so deep under the ocean, it is not a smart idea to scream for some help. The Sea King well it is the same old grump that in the other timeline ate Shank's arm off, he just liked the sea around Dawn Island for some reason.

It could be because people are so damn wasteful that they throw away so much half-eaten food into the sea but that is simply a coincidence. He actually charges at me and when he was ten feet away I used Conqueror's Haki and he was out cold then I made it to the surface. When he finally woke up he tried to attack me so I used Armament Haki on my right arm and just beat him up using Gum-Gum Gatling.

After the first twenty punches, he actually begged me to stop and told me he was sorry. We got to talk and we became rather good friends, he has a wicked sense of humor, and when I told him if he would actually eat the arm of a person, he nearly throws up on just the idea, apparently to Sea Kings there is nothing, and mean nothing as disgusting as human flesh, or so he told me.

I would say that counts as taming a Sea king, not only did I defeat the Sea King twice once above the water and once below the water so that makes it five challenges. I will never get used to how utterly chaotic life can be aboard a Marine ship, and this coming from a guy that spend what seem to be decades on a pirate ship with a shoestring budget. This trip to meet with the Elder Stars is going to be a long one.

As we finally reached the capital I got to say the Celestial Dragons sure know how to make a person feel like everything remains the same, I am still being given glares from a bunch of them like I was something they need to scrape off their shoes. Boy, that sure makes me feel welcomed.

As I entered the room where the Elder Stars were waiting for me I hear someone whistle, "Boy you are gone for four months and you look that strong? I think we should consider making the training your grandfather mentioned in his reports to be the new standard for Marine training."

That is when the person next to him hit him with his elbow, "If you want for us to have massive casualties sure, go ahead, desertion will be the least of our problem if we do that. The pirates may want to pretend to join the Marines, get the training, and then leave without telling anyone, and begin to train their pirate crew like that."

One that sat holding a large sword looked at me, "Do you have anything to add to this conversation Luffy? We don't want you to think we are ignoring you." I finally managed to sit in the chair that was placed for me and I looked at him with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry too much this sort of makes me feel more welcomed than anything, well I managed to recruit a few members of my own crew, I found a cook, a possible second in command, navigator, quartermaster, and a few combat specialist. All in all, I would say I am pretty close to having the minimum number of crew members for a functional ship."

One man looked a little surprised by my progress, "Well you might have noticed that some of the Celestial Dragons are a bit shall we say frostier than last time, well there is a reason for it, one of the Celestial Dragons been complaining to us that his daughter does nothing but to either ask details on how you are doing, or talks to no end of what she managed to get someone to tell her."

"Her father was not exactly happy when he saw his daughter was planning to put a giant sign by the entrance saying Welcome back my darling Luffy." I could think of at least three women I know would want to beat the living daylights out of that girl for daring to think something like that.

"Well I am sorry that I caused you such trouble, it was never my intention, I was hoping to tell you that I was making good progress towards building my Armada and that my grandfather was indeed doing everything he can to train me and the few crew members that live at Dawn Island, instead it seems I caused you nothing but trouble."

They both looked at me and smiled, "Nothing as much of trouble as we face any other day, we do have to tell you that currently there are four Warlords that are very interested in meeting you, I suspect they want to challenge your claim to become the Pirate King. As you know we informed all seven of them, but so far only four seem to take this news seriously."

I was never one to cower from a challenge and I always enjoy a good fight. "I say let them try me, I hope you told to wait for me at the Arena, I wouldn't want to cause any collateral damage."

One of the Elder Stars decided to show me the way to the Arena, it seems they didn't want collateral damage either since they placed guards at the entrance to prevent people sneaking in to see the fights.

Three men and a lady were waiting for me, and I was happy to see Junbei was one of them, he was a member of my original pirate crew so that means he retained the memories from that time. Boa even as a teenager is someone I have to admit is quite beautiful, something I never noticed before.

"Ah so you four are my challengers, Boa Hancock, it is a pleasure to see the ruler of Amazon Lily, Bartholomew Kuma I don't see why you need to cover your hands, I think those pads actually look adorable, who does not know the name of the strongest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, looking forward to our spar, and Jinbei, the one person present I can honestly call my brother in all except blood."

They were all staring at me with this odd look on their faces, I guess they didn't expect me knowing their names and the things I mentioned, I also get the feeling that Jinbei is just pretending to be shocked as to not arouse suspicions.

Mihawk walked towards me and he stopped right in front of me, "Not many people can talk so casually towards us, it shows you have courage, but we are here to fight now socialize, the Elder Stars say you will eventually become Pirate King, it is time you prove it with actions and not just words."

"You will fight each of us, one on one, you will be allowed thirty minutes between each fight to catch your breath. The Elder Stars demanded that non-killing techniques were allowed but killing your opponent would not be allowed. You will fight us in the order we arrived, that means Boa Hancock is your first opponent."

"Everyone stand to the sides and combatants to the center of the Arena, we shall not interfere or I shall make you that the Elder Stars did allow death during these matches after I am done with the person that dares to interfere in the fight of another."

Mihawk was never one to mince words, he told what he believes and what he thinks regardless of the consequences. "Very well Lady Hancock will you grant me this dance?" She laughed and immediately she put a kiss on her fingers and pretended to blow it at me, I knew better than catching it, she was not holding back, so I would not hold back either.

I used my second gear and immediately made my body grow to somewhat what I look like when I was eighteen years old since this is happening now, my chest does not have my scars. I began to use what I learned about the seven powers and made my body as flexible as I could.

Being in this much older form seems to limit my abilities, my dexterity and agility seem to be cut in half, feeling a lot heavier, and my arms do not stretch as much as I would expect, almost half the reach I had before.

I kept evading her Love-Love Fruit attacks, one after another, this was almost funny, in any other circumstance this would be a rather enjoyable dance, but I knew better than allowing myself to be hit by her. One hit, one blown kiss, one beam, and I would be turned into stone.

She was getting tired and when she least expected it, I pulled her closer to me, she was tired and could not resist when I put my lips on hers, the kiss was far from chaste, and as soon as the kiss ended, I looked at her blushing face, "You be nicer and I will even be willing to date you."

That was it, as soon as her mind finished working out what I said she leaned on me and she fainted. The looks of utter shock from Mihawk and Kuma were priceless. I guess they never expected me to have this strong of an effect with her.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a One Piece Fan Fiction only.

Please keep reviews and messages civil.

This is a collaboration story between Hector Flores and Hero100100

After reading both Fan Fiction story Luffy's renewed adventure by F-ckthesystem125 and the Fan story One Piece Luffy with a system by KyuubiFan325 and One Piece Luffy with a System adopted by Hero 100100.

As I walked back I could see three men smirking, "So you managed to find a comfortable sofa for your blushing bride? When is the wedding? Am I even invited bro?" I wanted to switch my next fight for Jinbei after he said that, after such comments, I was in the mood to feed him a knuckle sandwich.

Bartholomew was however impatient for some reason he was already waiting for me at the center of the arena and was giving me the universally recognized sign of, come at me, bro. Not wanted to disappoint I went and used Soru and managed to get to him in almost less time it takes for him to the brink.

With quick use of Armament Haki, I tried to knock him out, didn't work he used his devil fruit powers to blast me back into a column. "Nice try kid, but you are going to have to do better than that to catch me by surprise." I wanted to do something so shocking, that he will become so embarrassed that he will lower his guard.

"Did anyone tell you when you point your paw at someone they look like the paws of a teddy bear?" This cause Jinbei and Mihawk to look at his hands, and then think, and look at his hands yet again, that is when they both looked at each other and nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Thanks for the compliment, but not because you did that I am taking it easy on you." I combined Soru and Kami-e and increased my speed so much that the entire world seems to go black and white for a second and with my black armored fist I used elephant gun and punched him right at the point of his jaw.

It didn't hit but the strength of the attack caused him to become unable to stand, and he looked like he wanted to say something when he finally opened his mouth and fell face-first on the Arena floor unconscious. "And that was me taking it easy. I'll be right back, just need to place this guy in a place he will be safe, the infirmary seems like a good choice."

I picked up Kuma like I was picking up a sleeping bag and began to carry him to the infirmary in a fireman's carry. An ice pack for his chin and I went back to the Arena where the two remaining warlords were talking, and Hancock was listening while looking at me enter the Arena. Guess she recovered faster than I expected.

"Alright Luffy, get here and let's get started, no pulling punches or tricks, I am not going to fall prey to your silver tongue." Boa began to laugh and looked at him and me, me with a certain glint in her eyes. "He is skilled at using his tongue, after that kiss, I can say that much, but I wouldn't call it silver, I would say it is golden cause to me that tongue of his is a treasure."

Dracule didn't care for her opinion or anyone else, he began to slash his sword at my direction the speed caused the wind to be pushed so fast that it began to cut into the columns as I evaded the attacks.

I kept evading one attack after another till I decided he doesn't want me to pull my punches so why disappoint. I began to take parts of the arena floor pulled them up and tossed them at him to block his attacks. I used all my strength and pulled part of the columns as I broke the column is three pieces and threw it at Mihawk.

He slashed the column pieces but that was when using my speed I used Conqueror's Haki since he could not move thanks to him having hit five-column pieces and the dust was getting in his eyes, as he was hit by my Conqueror's Haki he looked dazed and that was my chance to hit him with an armored gum-gum pistol.

Mihawk was not expected me to be able to use it at such close range, but if anything Chopper once taught me about pressure points, and that is how I was able to knock out the strongest swordsman in the entire world. I swear Mihawk was smiling as his body hit the floor unconscious.

As I carried Mihawk to the infirmary I began to feel the Arena shake a bit, and when I finally got back to the Arena, all but Mihawk were standing on the one side of the Arena that has seats for people to watch the fight.

As I walked towards Jinbei the shaking got worse and that is when it happens, the segment that was being supported by the columns I damaged in the previous fights finally showed us what exactly was the purpose of those columns, they were supporting a retention wall for the nearby public pool.

By breaking these columns I weaken the wall and cause the water of a pool the size of a small lake to break and now the Arena was full of water, and the only part that was not underwater was the part where the warlords I fought before were watching us.

"Looks like you are not winning this battle brother Luffy, too bad, once you are underwater you devil fruit users are useless, and that means I win by default, not a glamorous way to win, but knowing you I am happy it did happen, those punches you give would really hurt me."

That is when I shocked him by not only be fine but able to swim. Without much of a warning, I used my devil fruit powers and my Armament Haki to armor my fist and with one punch I sent him flying into the air only to jump out of the water and kick him towards the space near Mihawk.

I sucked in all the water and with a lot of effort I began to repair and reinforce the broken wall, and just as the final section was repaired I returned the water, which I imagine will be replaced considering where the water was.

As the warlords stare at me I walk over to Jinbei and help him stand. "Damn it Luffy, you are never going to stop surprising, are you? Well considering what we are up against, that is a good thing. Guess you have been training like I heard and not enjoying this brief moment of peace?"

I could not help but to laugh, "You know it, and you know what we are up against, one of them is hear already, working to undermine everything I am trying to do, it is the only logical thing they can do to preserve that rotten future. So I guess that means everyone from our old crew still remembers everything. That will save us some time, time we badly are going to need."

Mihawk decided to walk right next to Jinbei and looked at me, "What I want to know is how come you kissed Boa Hancock, a woman you never met, and she is still blushing? I mean she usually is so feared that no man even dares to be anywhere near her, but a single kiss and she is acting like a love-struck schoolgirl."

I simply looked at her blushing, I always found that to be adorable, "She might not know much about me, but I know plenty about her. I know what she likes, what she hates, her favorite food, and the food she will not touch even if her life depended on it. So naturally, I know exactly the way to kiss her."

As she heard me she went from shy to flat out sitting on my lap, I honestly don't know why this is surprising after all, Sanji's sister was sitting on my lap like. **"Wow, what the hell happened to the Arena? Did we have an earthquake or did a bomb go off, the floor and pillars are a mess, and the part of the observation deck collapse, who is the punk that Hancock is sitting on?"**

I was getting comfortable with my arms around Boa's waist, and we were hugging each other when who just happens to show up, Donquixote, frigging I am a human disaster, Flamingo. Gecko Moria and Crocodile for some reason was glaring at Boa for some strange reason.

"I would be more respectful to him unless you want to end up as we did, that is Monkey D. Luffy, and the reason why he is sitting like that is because apparently Luffy there did something nobody ever had the balls to do before, he asked Boa to go out with him and by the way she is hugging him I say that means she accepted."

Crocodile looked at Jinbei and then at me, "What do you mean how you ended up? What could a little brat like him do against four of the most powerful warlords on the seas?" I can't help but feel that Crocodile for some odd reason is extra frosty with me. Nana do you have any clue why?

"Luffy, appearances can be deceiving that is all I have to say about that. I checked with my brother and he told me that you actually managed to clear all but one of the challenges, to tame the smartest and strongest beast of the forest, I would suggest trying to tame a beast at Dawn Island."

Mihawk didn't waste a second, "Well you see how the arena looks like well the person who you call a brat did that, by himself, and he defeated me, Boa, Bartholomew and Jinbei in personal combat, we all lost a sparring match with him. So I would be careful of insulting someone who can beat me."

Donquixote came towards me and grabbed me by my neck, "Like hell that would happen, he is a nobody, a pathetic worm, and insect to be crushed beneath my heels." I was not about to let this fool touch me like this, and so I grabbed his hand and forced him to release me.

"If I am a commoner so are you, I am the child of a Celestial Dragon just like you are. In fact, you are inferior to me since my mother was a Celestial Dragon Saint. I am also going to be the next Pirate King, so I would be careful with your insult Flamingo, or should I mention a little experiment you are making, something about devil fruits."

That made him back off in a hurry, but that also made me bump against Crocodile who I still remember from my past fight in Alabasta. "Sorry to bump into you like that Sir Crocodile, don't mean to be rude to you, happy to see you are doing so well, I read the reports about you, are you feeling alright? Not feeling under the weather?"

For some reason he looked at me with a smile, "No need to concern yourself, I am doing just fine thank you ever so much for being polite and being concerned for my health that really is such a nice thing for you to do. The real question is how far do you think you will get with someone like Boa Hancock?"

That was a bit personal and almost like Crocodile wanted to cause our new relationship to break, well no need for that. I knew exactly what to say in a situation like this, "It is not for me to say, you know as well as I do Sir Crocodile that decision is something Hancock will decide, and I will respect her decision. I will go as far as she is willing to let me."

As this came to an end, I felt like something was being forgotten, "Luffy, I just finish talking with my brother, and it appears that he has decided that you have actually completed nine of the challenges, in fact he mentioned that you only need to tame the smartest and strongest beast of a forest, I suggest the one on Dawn Island."

"You also need to find Desiree and Makino, since they been spending their time looking around the capital together since you would not take them to meet the Elder Stars or told them of your sparing matches against four of the seven warlords."

I guess I can always count on Nana to keep me from forgetting the important things and keep me on track. "Thanks, Nana, I will do just that, I just hope that they don't get in trouble with one of the Celestial Dragons."

I know the last three warlords that I met well enough to know how they would react to all this, Donquixote will march right into the room where the Elder Stars meet and demand they tell him what I said is true, Moira is smarter, he will check without raising too many suspicions, Crocodile will have my claim checked by agents of Baroque Works.

Desiree were both sitting on a bench at a large plaza till they finally saw me and they both came towards me, Desiree stopped when she was close but Makino did not and she began to hug me like lovers that have not seen each other in years. I believe this is called a public display of affection.

"We heard some rumors that some punk was fighting four of the seven warlords of the sea, and I have to admit I was worried that it was you Luffy since you are not hurt it must have been some idle gossip."

I put my arm around her waist as I help her close, "Actually I did meet with the Elder Stars like planned but I also met four of the warlords and we did have a friendly sparring match. I don't see why you look so surprised Desiree, like a rubber woman you should know how tough those like us can be and how good we are at resisting blunt force trauma."

"So you won, but that is not the only reason I was worried, I hear one of them was Boa Hancock, and even at her age people say she is the most beautiful woman on the seas. I was afraid that she would steal you from me and we would never be able to find you, nobody knows where her island home is."

I hugged Makino and couldn't help but to smile, she has been with me since my new childhood, how come I never noticed that she actually at some point was this in love with me? I mean that kiss in her bar should have told me as much. With all the years of experience I had, and I still failed to recognize that this beauty who helped me most of my life was actually in love with me to this degree.

I looked at her, "It is not that she wouldn't want to take me to her island, it is a deeply guarded secret, and since I know where it is, thanks to the lessons from grandpa, there is very little she could do to stop me from living, we learned to walk on air, this however would put the secret location of her island at risk."

"You are right, if the way I actually managed to fight against her and her reaction at the end is anything to go by she is in love with me, so I decided that I will take my place as leader of this armada, and for once in my life, I shall not reject anyone who truly loves me."

"By rejecting them I could hurt them or cause them to become potential victims that want to hurt me by hurting them, if they love me they will be safe within the Armada than outside. So tell me, Makino, can you accept that? Or are you so disgusted that I will basically form a harem that you want nothing to do with me?"

This was a test for Desiree who was glaring at Makino when she just kissed me and Makino, to the extent of how much they truly desire to be with me. "As that would matter, you can have ten or a hundred, it would only show me that this is proof of your masculinity, however, I shall not allow the weak to join your harem. I will not accept someone weakly, you can have a harem Luffy, but I will make sure the ones that join with you are worthy of it."

Well, this is not what I was expecting at all, and for some reason, while she kissed me Boa Hancock just arrived and is standing holding my hand. As the kiss ended she looked at Makino with a glare equal or even colder than what Desiree had for her. "So you will allow only the worthy to join his harem, good. So tell me as the head of his harem, am I weak? Are you going to be in my way of being with him?"

She stepped away having ended the kiss and stretched her hand at Boa, "Not at all, you are welcomed to join this harem, a group that fights for the man we all love dearly, so that we may one day be able to live together and enjoy the joy of our union to him."

Desiree out of nowhere used Soru and stood between Boa and Makino in the middle of the plaza, and she looked at me, and without even a warning kissed me briefly on my lips, "Well what does that make me lukewarm liver? I also love him, so are you telling me I can't join this gang of women who love him? Do I have to beat you two to prove I can join the harem or what?"

Makino and Boa just laughed, "You are already a member of it, you just need to prove that you are worthy by training hard and keeping your edge sharp, we have to do this to be able to defend our home and our man. So you want to prove you are stronger than me, a warlord, by all means, sister take your best shot."

I began to worry after I heard Boa say that, "Oh, don't worry Luffy my darling, I will not use my devil fruit to make a statue out of her, it is just that friendly competition to determine who gets to enjoy you in bed, the strongest of the week, the one that earns it, gets a chance to enjoy your company in bed, this will keep all the women in the harem extra motivated."

"Friendly rivalry can be a good thing Luffy, you know that since you, Sabo and Ace tried to outdo each other during the training your grandfather put all of us through. Well, I guess I have to really train hard to remain the head of this harem. For you Luffy that is a small price to pay. Speaking of which, since Boa is going back to her island I guess this means I get to enjoy that thing that is poking my thigh tonight." this is when Makino speaks up to both boa and Desiree that you will have to wait until he turned 17 and I too have to wait is what I heard from Makino telling both Desiree and Boa.


End file.
